To Choose One Love
by akire
Summary: It's time for Inuyasha to finally choose Kagome or Kikyou?Who will he choose?Who is this new foe?Why is Kagome in the past?And what's with all these pairings! Obviously IK(not saying which)MS,SS,SK,KA,TK,maybe OKNK Rated R for language,maybe future lemon
1. I missed you

This is my first Fanfic....so pls take it easy on me! It sux cuz it's a really short chapter....im sorry...but pls R&R anything would be helpful...reviews are like little hammers that destroy my writer's block....ok yeah I know I have lame jokes too...

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha playing cards, Gishapon figures, Episodes and Images but not Inuyasha to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**To Choose One Love**

**Chapter 1**

**I missed you**

"I missed you..." said Kagome shyly.

"Keh, I didn't miss you at all, I enjoyed the silence!" barked Inuyasha (A/N: no pun intended )

"W-WHAT?!? Inuyasha OSU-"

"WAIT!! I was just kidding Kagome! You KNOW I love you!"

"..."

"..."

"I asked you if you **missed **me...." said Kagome confused while turning different shades of red.

"Ano...I think I...erm...left something in the hut!" exclaims Inuyasha.

Inuyasha runs away while Kagome still stands there dumbfounded. Little do they know that someone nearby is watching...

* * *

"_Shit...what am I gonna do...I just told Kagome I loved her!" _thinks Inuyasha while wildly running somewhere, anyway just as far from Kagome as possible.

"_Where can I go? What will I do? Did she look like she felt the same way? Of course not. Or maybe....ugh what about Kikyou...and that stupid promise!" _A million thoughts went through Inuyasha's head as fast as his heartbeat.

* * *

"Did that just happen?...It was just another dream right?" Kagome speaks aloud while walking back to Kaede's Village.

"I wonder..." said Kagome to herself aloud.

"Talking to yourself like that people might think you're crazy."


	2. What are you doing here?

ok i know my chapters are short and im soooo sorry...but wow i was soo happy to get reviews i par i mean i swear i was like crying...but yeah anyway on with the story..i still got some par writers block but wish me luck!

special thanx to my first two reviewers!  
Gabrielle Maiden-Lovato  
Woven Bamboo Patternpar

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...sadly he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**To Choose One Love  
  
Chapter 2  
What are you doing here?******   
  
"K-Kikyou?!? What are you doing here?!" exclaimed a shocked Kagome.

"I'm here to finally get rid of you!" said Kikyou in full anger.

Before Kagome could do anymore Kikyou notched an arrow aimed straight for Kagome.

"Don't try to struggle." said Kikyou as her soul stealers gathered around them.

"We are too far in the forest for anyone to hear you scream." Kikyou said in a vile tone.

* * *

_Damnit what am i suppose to do now? What can I do now?_ Thought Inuyasha. _Maybe I'll ask someonepar for advice...but who?_

"I might as well get back to the hut before they come looking for me." Inuyasha said in defeat.

* * *

"Oi Miroku, where's Kagome? I thought she'd be in the village by now." Inuyasha said pretending nothing was wrong

"Ah, Inuyasha We thought she was with you." Said Miroku.

"Yeah Inuyasha we all saw you going to the well to bring Kagome back." Interrupted Shippo.

"Why did anything happen between you two?" Asked Miroku in a letcherous tone.

_WHAM_

"Stop being such a damn lecher!" Inuyasha said irritated yet trying to hide his blush.

"Perhaps something has happened to her if ye had split in the forest" said Kaede.

_Shit why did I leave her alone in the forest?_ thought Inuyasha while running back into the forest.

"Wait for us Inuyasha!" exclaimed Miroku. "Well I guess I should get Sango and Kirara." said Miroku while walking back to the hut.

* * *

Kagome gasped as she barely dodged another arrow. She already had cuts on her arms and legs andpar was exasperated._ I have to think of something or cuts won't be the only thing I'll get today_Thought Kagome.

"For a reincarnation you are NOTHING compared to me!" exclaimed Kikyou.

"I'll never be anything like you Kikyou" said Kagome "and besideds who said I wanted to be!"

"You'll pay for that comment, With your life!" said Kikyou as she fired another arrow.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!!" yelled Inuyasha running through the forest. _Damnit where could she have gone?_ thought Inuyasha. _Was she upset at what I said..._Inuyasha couldn't help but feel heartbroken at this thought. He knew he always loved Kagome but never thought he would ever say so...not until now. Inuyasha searched frantically until finally...

"Kikyou! What do you think you're doing!" exclaimed Inuyasha "and Kagome!"

Inuyasha pushed Kikyou aside and slashed through her soul stealers taking Kagome in his arms.

"Are you alright Kagome?" asked a very worried Inuyasha

"I'm fine...It's just a few cuts..." said Kagome before passing out from all the dodging.

"Kikyou..." said Inuyasha "how-how could you?"

"How could I?" repeated Kikyou in an angry tone "You say you love me yet you always protect her! I heard what your said to her Inuyasha! You betray me again. You promised you would go to hell with me. Does that girl really mean more to you than me?"

* * *

Seriously its sooo hard to make a long chapter! I'm having major writer's block! I'm sorry I can'tpar make it longer really I am...but I will try to put these short chapters everyday! or everynight...but yeah another evil cliffy...im trying to make this an angsty one but hopefully with a happy ending.

Please R&R I really need it! its like my drug to keep writing!

akire


	3. I Choose

OMG gomen gomen!! i had sooo many spelling errors in that one!! I'm soooo sorry!! the thing is that i put it in just text document and it got all screwed up! ever time there was a par at the end of something it meant i pressed enter and awww man I'm sooo sorry....well Ive been working hard and i know my story is getting kinda cheesy so here u go...man i hope its better than the last chapter 

Disclaimer: From now on the cast of Inuyasha will help me with my disclaimers...but that does not mean I own them

Inuyasha: Hell no you don't own me NO ONE OWNS ME!

akire: ummm thats what you think

Kagome: What are you saying?

akire: A women named Rumiko Takahashi owns you now on with the story

**

* * *

**

**To Choose One Love**

**Chapter 3  
****I Choose-**

"You must choose one of us Inuyasha!" explained Kikyou "You cannot have both."

With that Kikyou left with her soul stealers in a trail of blue mist. _Choose one. _It played over and over in Inuyasha's head like a broken record.

"How...how can I choose..." Inuyasha said sadly (A/N:whispers:choose K- Inuyasha: YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO SAY ANYTHING!puts tape over mouth now on with the story)

* * *

"Uhn..." groans Kagome.  
  
"Look she's coming to!" exclaims Shippo 

"Kagome we were so worried about you, When Inuyasha brought you back here you were both looking very pale..." explained Sango

"I'm fine, really" said Kagome "where's Inuyasha?"

Just then Inuyasha walks into the hut.

"I'm right here, Are you okay Kagome?" asks Inuyasha.

"Really I'm fine, but what happened after I passed out? Where'd Kikyou go?" asked Kagome

"Kikyou?!?!" Shippo, Sango, and Miroku exclaim in unison.

"Kikyou was there?" asks Miroku. _No wonder they both looked so pale...._ he thinks.

"Once I got there she left." Lies Inuyasha (A/N:takes off tape shame on you! Inuyasha:shut up puts tape back on Kagome:Gomen for all the interruptions its the only comedy within the story )

"Is that all that happened??" says Miroku in a lecherous manner.

Sango hits him with hiraikotsu. _Will he ever learn when to shut his mouth_ she thinks

"Thanks Sango." Says Kagome

"Itai...." groans Miroku. "Anyway...would do we do now?Surely Kikyou wouldn't just come to visit Kagome."

"Miroku is right." says Sango "she might be up to something."

"Look NOTHING is going on and she's NOT up to anything!!!" yells Inuyasha.

_Oh Inuyasha...No matter what she does you still protect her...maybe what you said earlier was just my imagination _thinks Kagome sadly. _If only I told him how I felt before...maybe...maybe if I tell him now....no what am I thinking...just look at him, he still loves Kikyou...probably more than he would ever love me._

"What's wrong Kagome you looked so sad just now." pointed out Shippo.

"Oh nothing its nothing really!" lies Kagome with a fake smile. "Ano...how about I give you all the snacks I brought from my time and then we can go to sleep!"

"Okay Kagome, that sounds like a great idea" says Sango

Kagome starts digging through her bag and starts piling up all sorts of goodies.

"Here Shippo this one's for you" Kagome says while handing him a lollipop.

"Wow thanks Kagome!" says Shippo as he starts taking off the wrapper.

_She was sad...she was sad because of me....because of Kikyou..._ thinks Inuyasha

Inuyasha gets up and starts to leave.

"Where are you going?" asks Miroku.

"Out" says Inuyasha and he leaves.

* * *

_Choose one._

"Choose one..."thinks Inuyasha aloud

_Choose one_

"I can't..." says Inuyasha

_Choose one_

"I won't..."

_CHOOSE ONE!_

"Leave me alone!!!" yells Inuyasha _I can't take this anymore!! How can I choose...I need...I need time...._

Inuyasha starts running until he gets to the Goshiboku.

_Finally a place to clear my head. Let's see...I guess I could try listing the reasons....Kagome...she's kind, well so is Kikyou...she loves me, so does Kikyou...I think...well Kikyou used to love me....or something...Kikyou stayed with me...but then again she did pin me to a tree...wait so did Kagome...but Kagome was possesed...Kikyou was decieved....Kikyou stayed with me...so does Kagome...she still stays with me...Kikyou kissed me.....so did Kagome...and she saved me in the process....Kikyou wanted me to turn human...Kagome loves me for who I am....she loves me....._

"I choose-

* * *

You Pikachu!!! lol mwuahahha yet another cliffhanger! as you can all see I love making cliff hangers!!! but yeah I'm starting to get rid of my writer's block...I have chapter 3 right now cuz tomorrow I don't think I can write another chapter cuz of a dental appointment XD darn cavities....well anyway sorry again for the spelling errors and stuff....and for translations on the lil Jap i put there just review!! until next time 

akire

Sango: We're here to apologize for akire's interruptions

Miroku: Sadly that's the only real comedy that she has in her story

Shippo: Yeah the rest is just boring!

akire: -.-# w-w-what did you guys say!!!

All: Nothing! runs away

akire: mwuahahha you will all pay in the next chapter!! I will kill you all off!!!

All: NOOOOOO!! help us! save us!

akire: To save these 3 from being killed off forever please send in 1 review from everyone who reads this.

All: PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Interruptions and Decisions

yay omg thank you sooo much to my reviewers!!! i feel so special....yes to me 8 reviews is a lot!

thanx to my reviewers:

NordicaVB

Sesshomaru-fan-4-life

Miss Kagosha

Draechaeli

special thanx to :

Ai Inu Koi

I absolutely love your work! to my reviewers pls check out her work cuz its the BEST .

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Shippo: akire doesn't own us....

akire: and??

Sango: Rumiko Takahashi does....

akire: and?!?!

Miroku: akire's A/N's are the greatest....

akire: better now on with the story

* * *

**To Choose One Love**

****

**Chapter 4**

**Interruptions and Decisions**

****

****

"I choose-"

"Kikyou" said Inuyasha "what are you doing here?" (A/N: gotcha! Kagome: SHUT UP puts tape on mouth -.-#)

Kikyou appears out of nowhere (A/N: He sniffed her out)

"So you're finally ready to go to hell with me?" says Kikyou

"And when did I say that?" Inuyasha asked annoyed

"Just now of course" explained Kikyou, "you did just say I choose Kikyou"

"WHAT?!?!" yelled Inuyasha "You tricked me by coming here ya damn bitch!" (A/N: removes tape thats why its rated R Shippo: Miroku what does bitch mean? Miroku: I'm very glad you asked that... Sango: hits Miroku with hiraikotsu don't you dare say anything Miroku or I'll hiraikotsu **more** then your head! now on with the story!)

Kikyou walks up to Inuyasha and kisses him. (A/N: NOOO I can't believe I wrote that! Kagome: -.-# akire: on with the story! runs )

"Do not forget the love we once had Inuyasha. Your life is mine and I will not give it up to some reincarnation" says Kikyou.

"Kagome isn't just your reincarnation to me, maybe at first I thought she would be just a replacement, but she isn't." Inuyasha goes on. "You and Kagome are practically nothing alike. You are both different and mean a lot to me in different ways. Kikyou, I once loved you, but not anymore..."

* * *

Back in the hut everyone finishes their snacks. 

"Thanks Kagome that was oishii!" exclaims Shippo.

"Yes that was delicious Kagome" agrees Sango.

"Who knew food would be so different in the future." says Miroku.

"That's not even half of it Miroku. There's so many different things about the future, I wish you could all see it. Sadly I can't all fit it into my backpack." explains Kagome.

_"I wonder what's taking Inuyasha so long...what is he doing? He never misses a meal when there's ramen." _thinks Kagome

Kaede walks into the hut

"I think ye all should get some rest if ye all want to hunt for more shards in the morning" suggests Kaede (A/N: yeah I hate her english translations too XD)

"Kaede's right, but I suggest someone goes out to find Inuyasha. Who knows what he might be up to right now it's not like him to miss out on ramen." speaks Kagome.

"I agree. Kagome and Sango and I will go search for him. Shippo you stay here with Kaede in case Inuyasha comes back on his own. This would be a nice excexerciseter the meal and right before bed." Miroku suggests.

* * *

"I do not love you anymore." explains Inuyasha "You are not the Kikyou from 50 years ago. You are just clay and ashes made by Urasue and a container on dead souls. The Kikyou I knew is gone. I also realize now that what me and Kikyou had was not love but friendship in our time of lonllonelinesschoose Kagome" 

"How dare you Inuyasha!" yells Kikyou "HOW DARE YOU!! Your life belongs to me!!! No one else! ESPECIALLY NOT THAT GIRL KAGOME! You said you would go to hell with me and I WILL NOT LET YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE!!"

"I'm sorry...I can't I just can't" says Inuyasha

* * *

Just then Kagome, Miroku and Sango stumble on to the scene but stay hidden in the bushes. 

"Look it's Kikyou!" whispers Kagome in a sad tone. "_Oh great another scene between those two to make my heart break...."_

"Kikyou...I'm sorry I can't go to hell with you..." says Inuyasha "I don't love you...I love Kagome and I choose to stay with her."

"WHAT?!?!?!" yells Kagome, Miroku and Sango making there presence known.

"Uh-Oh" says Miroku

"He did say that didn't he?!?! I'm not just hearing things right?!?!" questions Kagome trying to hide her blush.

"If you're going crazy Kagome, then we ALL are..." replies Sango in awe.

"K-Kagome??" says Inuyasha turning many shades of red.

"Hahahahha...HAHAHHAHA" cackles Kikyou (A/N: just like the -itch she is you fill in the blank )

"Inuyasha **you will be with me no matter what!"** exclaims Kikyou. And with that she disappears along with her soul stealers in a cloud of blue.

"Inuyasha...." starts Kagome "I love you too..."

* * *

mwuahahha I love evil cliffies...anyway I hope u guys arent aren'ted or anything with my A/N's ....they're right it is my only comedy XD and I know its chapter 4 and the main point of the title is already done...but theres a lot more to come..I just don't know what they are yet XD but anyway stick around pls....if u dont ldon'tthe A/N's pls tell me in a nice way and not say something bad with bad reviews or remarks.....i always do accept **constructive** criticism NOT **destructive** but yeah I love hearing from my reviewers online or anything...yeah umm if u need translations of anything in my chapters pls tell me...other wise thats all...and pls R&R 

akire

Kagome: I can't believe you let Kikyou do that?!?!

akire: trys to act innocent do what?

Inuyasha: yeah what Kagome?

Kagome: blushing S-She let her kiss you

Inuyasha: turns red

akire: awww sweet puppy love...I think I'll turn it into LEMONADE FOR EVERYONE! keep in mind this is rated R for a reason...though it will be my first lemon.........but yeah umm thats much later on...but im stiI'm not sure maybe ill just keep it fluffy with just a touch of lime.. you guys review on what you want!!

Inuyasha & Kagome: LEMON?!?!? TT

akire: mwuahahhahah


	5. No Longer Friends

okay..well hi everyone lol....everyone has been telling me to write more and I'm sooo sorry its just really harder to write than it seems...but many ideas have come to me at night (pls I'm not crazy really ;p) and so i just really need help on getting it down in words but here it goes....pls R&R...reviews REALLY HELP more than any of u know...they are like writing stimulants....they give u happiness like warm fuzzies....but yeah anyway i also made a price chart for lemons!

lime - 10 reviews

lemon - 15 reviews or 2 for 25

lemonade - 60 reviews

prices are high i know...but I'm 14 and u expect me to write a good lemon?? so i need reviews ppl...so far i got 1 review begging for a lemon...and yes i do thank all of u for ur wonderful reviews...and for those who don't know what lemonade is...to me its a lemon for every couple introduced in the story so far..or u can choose what couples you want to have lemonade...the thing is U GOTTA REVIEW!! but yeah anyway on with the story my prices still stand...and lemonade will become higher priced with everyone lemon

* * *

Disclaimer

Shippo: akire does not own us...she is just a mere fan of Rumiko Takahashi's work

akire: see even the child knows that! now on with the story!

* * *

**To Choose One Love**

****

**Chapter 5**

**No Longer Friends**

****

****

_Did I just hear what I think I did...Kagome just said she loves me... _Thought Inuyasha

Sango and Miroku just stood there dumbstruck with their mouths reaching the floor. Everyone knew how they felt about each other. Hell even Kouga knew. It was amazing that they actually told each other how they felt. For a long time all of them thought this day would never come.

"Kagome..." was all Inuyasha could say before being tackled with a kiss by Kagome.

"I love you Inuyasha and I never want to leave your side." said Kagome while holding on to him in a tight embrace _O please let Inuyasha feel the way that I do..._ was the only thing Kagome could think

"I love you too Kagome..." said Inuyasha embracing Kagome in fear of losing her. "I know I don't deserve you, and please forgive me for everything that has happened with Kikyou....I love you and I want to be with you.....I choose you Kagome...always"

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them so long Kaede." said Shippo(A/N: sorry for ruining such a fluffy moment....i know i luv fluff too...but i didn't want it to get too OOC....oh i hope u guys didnt think that scene was gay . )

"Ye should not worry, I'm sure they will be back soon." said Kaede "Though ye should get some sleep for ye is only a kit"

"Alright, alright, but wake me up when Kagome gets back okay Kaede."

"Okay" Kaede chuckled

* * *

"Ahem" interrupted Miroku."Don't you all think we should get back to Kaede's"

"Yes I'm sure she's worried about us, Shippo too" said Sango

"Umm right" said Kagome

Both Kagome and Inuyasha let go of each other while turning many different shades of red.

"Who knew they're were so many shades of red." whispered Sango.

"Yeah, maybe this could get interesting" replied Miroku.

"Stop being a lecher!." whispered Sango.

"Let's just get back to Kaede's" said Inuyasha taking hold of Kagome's hand.

Kagome couldn't help but melt into his touch. _I think I this could get some getting use to... _thought Kagome.

* * *

"Welcome back." Kaede greeted the others. "I see ye all had an eventful night" Kaede said seeing a certain miko and hanyou holding hands (A/N: holds up a sign -audience:awwwww-)

"Well let's just say a certain dead person showed up and went off again." said Miroku.

"Yes, and now two certain friends of ours aren't exactly friends any longer" replied Sango.

"I see...." said Kaede "say no more I completely understand."

"Thanks you guys..."said Kagome slight mad but mostly thankful they didn't say any more.

"Let's just get to bed already..." said Inuyasha

Everyone agreed and they all prepared for a good night's rest. They decided not to wake Shippo just yet since Kagome and Inuyasha had been through enough tonight. They would all tell him last night's events and fill in Kaede a little more in the morning.

* * *

"Kagome." said Inuyasha

"Yes Inuyasha?" answered Kagome.

Inuyasha said nothing but instead carried Kagome up with him onto a nearby tree branch. _I hope she doesn't sit me for this_ he thought. Inuyasha kissed Kagome and to her surprised decided to deepen it, she responded just as fast before they let go to catch their breath.

"Would you sleep with me here tonight?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes." was all Kagome could say. _Now I know this isn't a dream but it's just too good to be true. _she thought.

"Don't worry I want let you fall." said Inuyasha

"Thank you Inuyasha, oyasumi" said Kagome

"Oyasumi, my Kagome" replied Inuyasha _I could get use to that... _was Inuyasha's last thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"It looks like those too had a good night" said Miroku looking from the hut to the tree branch.

"Don't be such a lecher." replied Sango "We should be happy for them. Our two best friends have finally gotten together. This day seemed to be so far away."

"I fully agree Sango" replied Miroku "I am happy for them. But maybe they would be happier if **they're** two best friends got together."

Before they could say anymore Shippo came on to the scene.

"What happened to Inuyasha and Kagome last night Miroku?" asked Shippo "How come they're sleeping together Sango?"

"I'm very glad you asked that Shippo! You see-"

_WHAM_

"Shut up Miroku, I will not let you explain **anything** about relationships with Shippo." said Sango "Shippo, when Inuyasha and Kagome wake up we will all explain everything."

The three of them walked into the hut. Except Miroku who had to be dragged in by Sango who hit him just a little too hard.

* * *

"Wake up Kagome" Inuyasha spoke softly.(A/N: and lovingly LOVINGLY! Inuyasha: Stop Interrupting!! -once again puts tape over mouth-)

Kagome just stirred.

"Oi come on wake up." said Inuyasha (A/N: theres the Inuyasha we know Kagome: stop interrupting its our fluff scene! -cover mouth with more tape-)

"Mmmm" Kagome yawns. "Oyaeyo Inuyasha"

"Oyaeyo" replies Inuyasha and kisses Kagome "Let's go to the hut now. The others are waiting for us with breakfast."

"Alright."

Before Kagome could say anymore Inuyasha carries her and jumps off the tree branch landing gracefully on the ground.

"Wow that was a rush." replied Kagome

Inuyasha just laughed. For the first time in his life he was truly happy. He was finally with Kagome. He was complete.

* * *

gomen...yes another short chapter....i really hope u guys don't think its too OOC i just wanted them to have some peace in one chapter...yes i know its getting kinda boring now.....i promise i will introduce them to their new enemy soon! mwuahahha tricked u with the chapter title didn't i? lol

akire

Inuyasha: that was cheesy

Kagome: really...you call that fluff?

akire: ...

Miroku: yeah and whats with cutting off me and Sango?

Sango: yeah

akire: ...im trying here!!! I thought you guys would enjoy a nice peaceful break

Shippo: make something happen!

akire: mwuahahha i will i will....i have a great new idea mwuahahhahah

All: uh-oh what have we done.....pls review.....and save us!!!


	6. A New Foe

sooo sorry!! i tried uploading this thing at like 2 AM and it wouldnt work...but here it is. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! well ive been trying and trying so hard to write longer! but if u noticed ive made my chapters like J.K.Rowling makes her books....longer everytime....so yeah um ill try to update as much as possible...right now its like 12:43 AM and I need ot stay awake to tape Inuyasha lol yup thats what i do on Saturday nights/Sunday mornings lol.....well yeah anywho its been over 10 reviews so im gonna add some lime! yay lemon...well i want to give Inuyasha and Kagome some time....i was actually thinking to make Inuyasha say..."will you be my mate?" instead of "will you sleep with me tonight" lol but they need time! i mean give them a break...it was only last night they officially got together...im thinking any lemons will be served at the ending chapters...but we'll see! now on with the story!

Disclaimer:

Sango: akire does not own Takahashi does...

Miroku: -grope-

Sango: _WHAM_ -.-#

akire: on with the story!

* * *

**To Choose One Love**

****

**Chapter 6**

**A New Foe**

****

Inuyasha and the others explained to Shippo the events of last night. (Inuyasha: in other words shes too lazy to make that scene Kagome: Osuwari! akire :thank you now on with the story!)

"Wow, all that happened just last night?!" asked Shippo

"Yeah, that about sums it up." replied Inuyasha.

"So what now?" asked Sango.

"Perhaps another shard hunt?" suggested Miroku

_Shard hunt...I almost completely forgot about the Shikon no Tama..._thought Inuyasha

"That's sounds fine with me." said Kagome.

"Alright" replied Inuyasha, "we'll leave tomarrow at dawn. For now let's just rest up and prepare for our trip"

"Are you okay Inuyasha?!" exclaimed Shippo.

"Yeah Inuyasha," replied Sango, "usually when its a jewel hunt you want us to leave right away."

"Keh, I just thought it would be better to rest and let Kagome heal..." said Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't help hide their blushes. The others knew part of why Inuyasha wasn't in a rush but Kagome fully understood. _He's so sweet_ she thought _I guess I'll have to **thank** him later...._

* * *

"Your name is Jikan." said Naraku

"Yes, master Naraku." replied the reincarnation

"You know your mission" said Naraku.

"Yes, master Naraku." replied Jikan.

"Kagura," called Naraku "Go **introduce** Jikan to Inuyasha and his little friends"

"Hai" answered Kagura. _How I despise that man _she thought _I wonder what this incarnation does...and how long he will last._

* * *

It was just another peaceful day to Inuyasha and the gang while they rested up for their journey ahead of them. Shippo was helping Kaede with her herbs, Sango was taking care of her Hiraikotsu while Miroku was with her with a red handprint upon his face. Which left Inuyasha and Kagome to have some time alone with each other (A/N: Lime Warning! Lime Warning!)

"Inuyasha..." started Kagome "thank you for worrying about me."

"It's nothing." replied Inuyasha "but you're welcome."

"I really want to thank you, for everything." said Kagome "thank you for choosing me and letting me stay with you"

With that they embraced. Inuyasha couldn't help but get intoxicated by Kagome's scent.

"Kagome..." said Inuyasha _That scent...her scent...its so calming...so nice...and loving... _he thought

"I love you so much Inuyasha" said Kagome _This is just like a dream _she thought

Inuyasha couldn't help it anymore and finally their lips met. Inuyasha licked her lips for entry and just as quickly Kagome responded. To them it was like they were both in heaven until they finally broke apart gasping for air. Inuyasha took this chance to go lower and started kissing Kagome down her neck nuzzling her shoulder. _One day _thought Inuyasha _one day I will mark her right here and she will be mine and I hers...always_

"Inuyasha..." was all Kagome could say. It was the first time she ever did anything with any guy and she was glad it was Inuyasha. _I know he will be my first and forever..._ she thought.

Before the lovebirds could get any further Shippo walked in.

"S-Shippo!" said a very surprised and blushing Kagome.

"Oi runt didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?!" yelled Inuyasha. _Why did he have to come in...._ he thought.

"What were you both doing anyway?" asked Shippo. "Staying cooped up in here all day must be really boring."

"It's less boring than you think-"

"Inuyasha!!" interrupted Kagome now blushing madly.

"I'll never understand you two." said Shippo and he left.

"That little..." started Inuyasha

"He's right though." said Kagome "Let's go outside its such a nice day. Besides who knows who else might check up on us."

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel disappointed and started pouting.

"Aww come on Inuyasha don't be that way." said Kagome "We can continue this later..." she said and started rubbing his ears.

"Keh, let's just go" said Inuyasha with a slight blush on his face.

* * *

"That's the village down there" said Kagura. "You should be able to sniff them out or sense the jewel shards."

"Tell me," said Jikan. "Just why does Naraku want the Shikon no Kakeras? Is he not powerful enough? And why do we have to destroy those people to get them?"

"Questions will only lead to bad consequences" replied Kagura "You forget we don't have a choice. Now just get the job done and maybe your questions will answer themselves." and with that she left.

"Hmmm." said Jikan thinking aloud. "I sense the shards coming from right....There!"

* * *

"Hey Sango, Miroku." said Kagome "We finally found you."

"Hey Kagome." replied Sango "Inuyasha."

"Seems you two had a pleasent morning" said Miroku

_WHAM_

"Shut up bouzo." replied Inuyasha "when will you quit being such a damn lecher!?"

"Ah, Inuyasha you know I am merely a humble monk..." started Miroku.

They all couldn't help but laugh at this remark. It was just such a nice peaceful day....or so they thought.

Just then Jikan flew and landed right in front of the four.

"Are you the miko they call Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyou?" Jikan asked Kagome.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" growled Inuyasha while unsheathing his Tetsusaiga.

As if on cue, Sango prepared Hiraikotsu, Miroku held his staff and was ready with his kazaana at any moment, and Kagome notched an arrow. _It's a good thing I brought these in the forest just in case..._ thought Kagome.

"Just who are you?!" asked Miroku

"Probably another one of Naraku's incarnations" sneered Inuyasha.

Everyone just stood in their fighting stances prepared for any attack. Apparently all Jikan did was stand there patiently as if waiting for something to happen.

"Yes I am an incarnation of Naraku." replied Jikan "And I was sent here to finally take your Shikon no Kakeras Kagome."

* * *

yay finally a long chapter! well its long to me anyway...well for all those who are wondering why I didn't describe Jikan is because I want you guys to decide Male or Female? at first i was gonna make Jikan Female but I think I'll leave it to you reviewers to decide....plus if u don't decide you don't get another chapter! so review and vote! most votes win...i require at least 10 reviews! see u get to vote and u get another lime! I hope u liked that lime...i know its not much but im new to this okay! and im only 14! so yeah anyway....hope u guys liked that chapter plss i beg u guys to R&R!

akire

akire: for a special treat Kagome and Inuyasha are gonna sing a song for us today!

Inuyasha: hell no!

akire: If you don't sing I'll have Kagome get you fixed!

Inuyasha: do re mi....

akire: better...now Inuyasha you'll sing the beginning since Kagome wanted to sing the end

Inuyasha: yeah yeah...

Inuyasha: There was a dog hanyou who was pinned to a tree and Inu was his name o!

Inuyasha: -clap clap- I-N-U -clap clap- I-N-U -clap clap- I-N-U

Kagome: and Inu was his name o!

Inuyasha: There was a dog hanyou who fell in love with Kagome- HEY!

akire: LETS SEE V-V AH HERE IT IS VET

Inuyasha: -groans- -clap clap clap- -N-U -clap clap clap- -N-U -clap clap clap- -N-U

Kagome: and Inu was his name oh!

Inuyasha: Ther-

Kagome: wait its my turn!

Inuyasha: ok ok lets just finish this stupid song already

Kagome: -grins evilly- There was a dog hanyou that had to -sit- whenever Kagome said so!

Inuyasha: WHAM

Kagome: -sit sit sit sit- -sit sit sit sit- -sit sit sit sit-

Inuyasha: WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM

Kagome: and Inu was his name oh!

Inuyasha: Look at all the pretty Kagomes... theres 1-2-3-4.. -faints-

Kagome: hey that was fun!

akire: BWUAHAHAHHAHA if u liked that little bit then review more and you'll get more!

Shippo: please review for Inuyasha sake -drags Inuyasha off-


	7. What Jikan Can Do

okay...I just got a bad review and I'm totally bummed...I did get 3 reviews though on whether to make Jikan m or f....but yeah...umm i dunno if tiny-shippo-punk was trying to encourage me to write a new story or something but dude...if u don't have anything nice to say pls don't say anything at all cuz that just completely bummed me out....i don't even feel like writing right now.....this chapter is probably gonna be short....im not saying blame tiny-shippo-punk or anything....i guess I'm just over acting...but yeah i guess i should expect bad reviews just like good ones so yeah sorry for putting u on the spot tiny-shippo-punk but yeah anyway i guess i should get on with the story....

Disclaimer

akire: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does....

Shippo: What's wrong with her?

Inuyasha: yeah usually the wench is all cheerful from reviews

Miroku: didn't you hear she got a bad review

Shippo: he used my name! -.-

Kagome: maybe she'll get better after this chapter is finished

Sango: let's just hope she doesn't take it out on us

All: OO

akire: -sigh- you know i can hear u all right?...w/e lets just get on with the story

* * *

**To Choose One Love**

****

**Chapter 7**

**What Jikan Can Do**

****

Jikan, yet another incarnation from Naraku. Though this one was different from the others. Naraku knew this but as long as he held her heart then she would not be free just like her sisters. Jikan was powerful and somehow she would probably revolt, but Naraku knew by the time she did it would be too late for Inuyasha and the others. Just as her name meaning time she was all powerful. Jikan was as tall as Kagome with dark blue hair. She had eyes as silver as Inuyasha's hair though barely visible. Jikan wore an orange kimono with white flowers. Her hair was in a bun and she looked almost human. The only thing that gave her away was a strange blue hue that surrounded her and the large hourglass that she carried behind her like a backpack.

* * *

"Why is she not attacking." said Miroku.

"She must be up to something." replied Sango

"Or maybe she's just waiting for us to make the first move!" yelled Inuyasha while unleashing his attack.

Inuyasha slashed his sword forward but Jikan just moved back. He then slashed Tetsusaiga sideways and Jikan landed on the fang.

"Too slow!" she said playfully.

"I'll teach you!" yelled a pissed Inuyasha _just who is this girl and why doesn't she fight back?_ thought Inuyasha

Jikan was fast, no that would be an understatement. It was as if she anticipated Inuyasha's every swing.

* * *

"Maybe if I could suck her in with my kazaana." suggested Miroku.

"No, look" replied Sango. Above them was a swarm of Naraku's poisonous insects.

"She's right Miroku if you even try you'll get poisoned." said Kagome

"Yes and if we try to help Inuyasha we might get in the way." said Shippo "just look at how fast she is."

"Shippo's right" agreed Kagome "but she appears no older than any of us, she looks almost human."

"The only way you could tell she was demon would be that hue surrounding her."said Miroku "it shows she has enormous demonic and spiritual powers which is a deadly combination."

"As my father once told me." said Sango "the most dangerous demons are those who appear human."

* * *

Inuyasha launched another attack getting angrier and angrier. _Kuso! what's with this girl _he thought _it's like this is all a game to her...she knows just how to counter my every move._ Inuyasha slashed again but Jikan just stepped aside.

"Sankontessu!" yelled Inuyasha while attacking with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

Inuyasha finally landed a blow. Jikan's shoulder started bleeding and you could now clearly see part of a burn mark of a spider on her back.

"Hahaha, that was fun Inuyasha you are better that I expected." replied Jikan "but play time has just begun."

"Keh, bring it on" said Inuyasha

"I would hate to stain the pretty green grass with my blood." said Jikan "just look how wrecked my kimono is!" with that her blue hue got brighter and brighter until it was blinding. The last the Inuyasha and the others saw was a flash of blue. Once Inuyasha's vision returned he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the..." said Inuyasha in awe.

Jikan was healed and her kimono as well!

"Now where were we?" chuckled Jikan.

* * *

"She's definitely an incarnation of Naraku." said Kagome "but what was that light?"

"I believe that is Jikan's power" explained Miroku

"You mean she can heal herself?" interrupted Shippo.

"But that wouldn't explain her clothes and that light." replied Sango.

"As I was saying I think I could explain." started Miroku."That blue hue is Jikan's demonic and spiritual power. That blue light must have been Jikan using her power. Just like her name I believe Jikan can control time. This would make her a very powerful demon. But that is just my hypothesis. Who knows, maybe it is just healing."

Sango, Shippo and Kagome just sweatdropped.

"Well that gives us a clue." said Kagome "but how do you know all this Miroku?"

"Well I am a monk and I was taught by Mushin about demons and exorcising them." said Miroku "but not only about demons but about spiritual powers. Its kind of like learning about youkai and mikos. There was once a time when I learned about a youkai with both demonic and spiritual powers. They are practically as powerful as a sennin."

"Sennin?!!?" repeated Sango "How can we ever defeat an enemy as powerful as a sennin!?"

"Well it is just a guess..." replied Miroku.

* * *

"The houshi is smarter than I thought." said Jikan. "Yes it is true that my hue reveals my spiritual and demonic power. I am an incarnation of Naraku and I was sent here to get the Shikon no kakeras that Kagome possesses."

"Why are you telling us this?" said Sango.

"Because you have a right to know." said Jikan. "You have been fun to play with, but sadly play time is over and now I must destroy everything you have all come to love."

"You bitch!" yelled Inuyasha "Kaze no Ki-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Jikan now holding Shippo as hostage.

"Coward! when the hell did you do that?!" said Sango

"He was right here with me." said Kagome sadly "I let my guard down for one second..."

"Don't beat yourself up on it Kagome." said Miroku "we all know very well now that she somehow has the power to control time. Perhaps she is moving faster than any of us can sense."

"Hahahaha you are a smart one." said Jikan

_Kuso...how can I defeat her if she can control time...especially now that she has Shippo.... _thought Inuyasha

All of a sudden Shippo bit Jikan who yelped in pain letting him go. Shippo ran as fast as he could until...

* * *

"Going somewhere?" said Jikan who appeared right in front of him.

Suddenly another burst of blue light surrounded the group.

"W-What is this?!" said Miroku.

Shippo stood where Kagome was while Jikan had Kagome in what seemed to be a blue bubble...

"What the hell" growled Inuyasha. He was beyond pissed. How dare she even thought about taking his Kagome..._ wait my Kagome...damnit I'm starting to sound like kouga....grrrrr_ thought Inuyasha.

"Don't even try to attack it or me." said Jikan. "All I have to do is release some energy and- well how about I just show you"

Jikan's light just got brighter and the bubble got smaller and smaller.

"I doubt that bubble will sustain her for long." said Jikan "In fact I believe she will pop before the bubble will hahahha."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" yelled Inuyasha _Kagome..._ was all he could think of....

_How did I ever get myself into this... _thought Kagome. _I have to do something or I'm done for. The others can't fight all because of me....I'm nothing but a burden...._

Inuyasha could smell Kagome's tears. _Dammit_ he thought _I hate it when she crys...no matter what I never want her to cry...I promised I would protect her and I will!!_

* * *

dun dun DUN....well yeah its short...its about 1:30 AM and I'm tired so I left it with an evil cliffhanger....hope you guys liked this chapter....I'm not very good with battle scenes as you can tell....I decided to make my ending notes like how the anime show ends! -Every Heart starts playing- no no not with a song! -it stops- just you'll see..pls R&R

Kagome: What have I gotten myself into...Another one of Naraku's incarnation appears and again I'm held hostage.

Inuyasha: Dammit how can I save her when I'm going against someone as powerful as a sennin...

Kagome: Inuyasha can you hear me?! Hey J-Jikan w-what are you doing with that hour glass?!

Inuyasha: Kagome!!

Kagome: On the next chapter of To Choose One Love: The Sennin's hourglass! Where is everyone? Kikyou?!?!


	8. The Sennin's Hourglass

ok I'm really sorry for not updating! -dodges rotten fruit- hey really i got a good excuse!!! -dodges rotten veggies- the thing is...i usually have my computer on all the time...and well lets just say my mom found out through this month's electricity bill...so Ive been trying to cut down on computer time but i will continue this story...in fact i have an idea for a new story that came to me last night! so yeah erm the first chapter should be coming soon..i just hope i can balance these two stories! well i dunno we'll just see what happens...

REVIEW CLEAR UP

i got this review and its about Kagome...well yes I am biased and I like Kagome better than Kikyou but I do have reasons....for one...Kikyou is dead! I mean that thing isn't Kikyou...I agree Kikyou was a good person but she died and she deserves to rest in peace and not by anger/revenge/and other people's souls....I feel bad about what happened to Kikyou...but when you think about it, though Kagome may not be the perfect person or the perfect miko, she is alive, loves Inuyasha **for who he is**. Kikyou wanted Inuyasha to become human...Right now you might be saying that Kikyou wanted to do that to get rid of the jewel for good...well isn't that what you call selfish? and not to mention that Kikyou and Inuyasha didn't trust each other! I mean that's how that whole betrayal mess got started...they didn't trust each other! AND Inuyasha trusts Kagome enough to show her his human form...and Kagome had NEVER left Inuyasha....**SPOILER WARNING** Kikyou made that rosary for Inuyasha before she died so that she could control him...and It doesn't matter anyway because Kikyou finally dies in episode 125 and when Kagome kisses Inuyasha in the second movie, Inuyasha kisses back, unlike when Kikyou kisses him in the episode Kikyou's kiss and Kagome's voice....

ok yeah thats all i wanted to clear up...u didn't have to read that if u didn't want to...its just yes I like Kagome and Inuyasha together...thats **my opinion**....and I know that Kagome is I guess kinda annoying on how she always yells his name...but eh i still like her better than Kikyou hehehehe

* * *

Disclaimer

Shippo: Since akire wasted enough time with her author's notes here finally is her newest chapter

**To Choose One Love**

****

**Chapter 8**

**The Sennin's Hourglass**

****

"INUYASHA!!" yelled Kagome.

"He can't hear you." said Jikan

"huh?" said Kagome confused at finding herself standing up. "Where am I?"

"You're in my world now" answered Jikan "and he can't hear you, but here you can see for yourself."

Jikan handed Kagome a mirror where she could see exactly what's going on.

"What the...why am I still there?!"asked a very confused Kagome.

"Because your body is there but you spirit is here." stated Jikan. "but not for long" and with that she left.

Kagome was alone and she could do nothing about it.

* * *

"Say goodbye to you friend" said Jikan as the bubble got dangerously smaller by the minute.

"NOOOO Kagome!!!" said the four in unison.

Suddenly Jikan let out another wave of blue hue blinding them all.

"W-What happened?" said Shippo

The bubble was gone and so was Kagome. All they could see was Jikan standing there with her hourglass turned the around and her hue transmitting from her body. Inuyasha ran to strike her until...

WHAM

"It seems that Jikan has made a very powerful barrier." said Miroku.

"No really?!?!" growled a very pissed off Inuyasha.

"But what happened to Kagome?" said Sango

"I-I really don't know...." said Miroku

* * *

"Uhn" cried a very sore Kagome "W-what happened?! Where am I? I'm still in the forest?"

"Who are you?!?" called a voice in the trees

"Huh?" said Kagome "Who's there?!" (A/N: knock knock! Shippo: shut up! Kagome: sigh- on with the story!)

Suddenly a figure in red jumped down from the trees.

Kagome gasped "Inuyasha?! DON'T DO THAT!! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" she yelled

"Wench!! who the hell are you!?! and how do you know my name?!?! AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!?!"replied Inuyasha

"What do you mean who am I!?!?!"screamed Kagome

"Look you! I don't know who you are or why the hell you look like Kikyou but-

"Kikyou!?!?! now you're comparing me to her again?!?! I'm KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!!" she yelled.

"I don't care who the hell you are! Why the hell do you look like Kikyou and what the Fuck are you doing here?!" replied Inuyasha "AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?!?"

Kagome had had enough. She didn't even want to listen anymore. Instead she wanted to end this argument like all the others.

"INUYASHA OSUWARI!!!!" yelled Kagome

"Osuwari??" repeated a confused Inuyasha.

"huh?" replied Kagome "Inuyasha where is your rosary?"

"What rosary? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?!" said Inuyasha

Kagome let out a sigh. _I might as well go along with whatevers happened to him_ she thought

"How about I answer you questions." said Kagome.

"Keh, fine whatever." said Inuyasha "First off who are you?!"

"I already told you a million times that I'm Kagome Ka-go-me!"

"Ok, ok! sheesh you don't have to bite my head off." said Inuyasha "Second, why the hell do you look like Kikyou and what are you doing here?!"

"I look like Kikyou" Kagome started. She hated even mentioning her name. "Because I'm her reincarnation from the future."

"But Kikyou isn't dead!" said Inuyasha

"W-WHAT?!!?!" screamed Kagome.

* * *

Okay I know a very short chapter for a very late update...I promise I'll try to make things better...In other news! I already have ideas for a new story! When it comes out...I have no idea...but yeah i have a summary of it just for you reviewers.

Koinu never knew much about her father. When she brought it up somehow the subject was always changed or ignored completely. Its been one year since her mother died and she wants some answers. One day her grandmother finds all the things her mother left for her and her journey ahead of her. With only a book and a doll that supposedly looks like her father, she must venture out to the time of the Sengoku Jidai.

excerpt from story

"Uncle Souta are you positive this is the place?!" said a very skeptical Koinu

"Yes Koinu." said Souta "This is the place. If you are anything like Kagome, you should be able to get through with no problem"

"But Uncle Souta this is just an old well!" said Koinu "And just look it's sealed by that arrow!"

"What arrow?" said Souta _is it possible that Kagome put that arrow for only her and Koinu to see?_ he thought

ok that's all cuz i don't want to spoil it too much....I dunno when I'll get to writing this and uploading it...but it will be soon...hopefully

Kagome: I have a daughter?!

akire: that is in no relation to this story so stay out of it

Kagome: But-

akire: NO Buts!

Kagome: But-

akire: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?!?

Kagome: But how about this story??!!

akire: oh right...erm I won't abandon it....if I get enough reviews! -evil laugh- MWUAHHAHAHAHA

Inuyasha: great now look what you did Kagome

Kagome: what I did!?!? INUYASHA OSUWARI!!!!

WHAM

Inuyasha: Please R&R oooh look at all the pretty Shikon shards....


	9. The Girl Who Overcame Time and the Boy N...

i know i finally updated...things have been really busy...but Ive kinda finally been inspired to update so yeah...thanx to all my reviewers now and in the future! pls review hehehe

Disclaimer:

akire: I do not own InuYasha only Jikan who is my own OC

Shippo: yeah we belong to a woman named Rumiko Takahashi

Inuyasha: I TOLD YOU THAT NOBODY OWNS ME!!

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: oh shit...

Kagome: OSUWARI!

akire: arigato Kagome-chan, now on with the story!

* * *

**To Choose One Love**

****

**Chapter 9**

**The Girl Who Overcame Time and the Boy Not Yet Overcome**

****

****

"Of course Kikyou is dead!!!" yelled Kagome "SHE DIED RIGHT AFTER SHE PINNED YOU TO THE GOSHIBOKU!!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!" screamed Inuyasha "KIKYOU IS-"

"Right here..." said Kikyou walking toward the two.

_Something is different about her....but what? _thought Kagome. _OF COURSE! she doesn't have her soul stealers with her! could it be that I'm even deeper in the past..._

"Who are you?" asked Kikyou still in her emotionless tone.

"I-I..." stuttered Kagome. _I have to think quick...what do I say...what do I do...think Kagome THINK!!... _"Uhh...uhm....gotta go!" said Kagome as she took off to what she thought was the way to the well.

"Should I follow her?" Inuyasha asked Kikyou.

"For now let her go, our village is the only one nearby for days, its only a matter of time before she comes for food and shelter." said Kikyou.

"I guess..." said Inuyasha. _I don't know why but for some reason I can't get her out of my mind..._ he thought.

* * *

"TEME!!!" yelled Inuyasha. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH KAGOME!!!"

"You will see in good time." replied Jikan with a smirk. "But for now I shall continue my examination while you all can wait." And with that she was gone.

"CHIKUSO!!!" yelled our now very pissed off hanyou.

"I'm sure Kagome-chan is fine Inuyasha." said Sango trying to lighten up the mood.

"AND WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT!!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Calm down Inuyasha," interrupted Miroku. "I think what Sango is trying to say is how Kagome had vanished, think about it, we heard no signs of screaming or struggle, and there are no signs of blood are there?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "No." was all he said in disappointment and gladness.

"What we need to figure out is what Jikan meant by examination, and why she wanted us to wait." said Shippo

"Yes that was strange, I'm sure Jikan also knows where Kagome-chan is." added Sango

"Perhaps Jikan is lying..." said Miroku

"What do you mean lying?!" said Inuyasha still trying to calm down.

"I mean think about it..a reincarnation of Naraku being a sennin?" replied Miroku

"This just leads to more mysterious of what Jikan is up to." said Sango

"Can we just figure out where the fuck she took Kagome!!" yelled Inuyasha

"I think we should go to Kaede for help..." suggested Shippo

* * *

"The well I made it!" said Kagome out of breath as she ran toward the field ahead. "What the...the well...its...its gone!!!"

* * *

"Kikyou I think we should try to find this....what did she call herself again..." said Inuyasha

"We not need worry about her." replied Kikyou. "For now we need to make plans for our future."

"Oh right..." said Inuyasha _What's wrong with me?! ever since that girl...whats her name...I just can't concentrate on Kikyou..._

"How about in four moons time?" suggested Kikyou. "Inuyasha?" But he was already gone.

* * *

"Kuso!!! how could I not remember tonight was my night!!" scolded Inuyasha to himself. He ran to his favorite spot. The Goshinboku. He didn't know exactly why he was so attracted to it...or at least not yet....

Inuyasha finally reached the Goshinboku just in time for sundown.

"I smell....tears?" said Inuyasha to himself "What the hell...am I losing my youkai senses already?"

But little did Inuyasha know that Kagome was right on the trunk of the Goshinboku crying her heart out.

"Why...why is the well gone...what's happening.." said Kagome through her swallows of tears.

Inuyasha jumped down from the Goshinboku at the trunk of the tree on the other side of the crying girl. _It's her...._he thought

"What's happening to me?!" yelled Kagome to no one in particular. "Okay...I have to...to try to stop crying and figure out what's going on..."

_Maybe if I listen to what she's got to say..._ thought Inuyasha as his transformation began _CHIKUSO!!!_

His ears went from Inu to ningen and on the sides of his head. His silvery white hair had now changed to black. And his razor sharp claws and fangs retracted into human feature. His golden hanyou eyes converted to a violet gray. Tonight he was ningen and would not sleep.

"W-Who's there?" said Kagome as she heard a rustle on the other side of the Goshiboku

_Damnit...what the hell with I do now...._ thought Inuyasha

"Look there's no use running or hiding, I know you're there and I promise I won't hurt you." said Kagome

For some weird reason Inuyasha just couldn't resist her tender voice and did what he was told. _What the hell am I doing?! _he thought

"Inuyasha!?" said Kagome "you scared me! I thought you might have been some kind of stray youkai or something..."

"How do you know?" asked Inuyasha

"How do I know what?" said Kagome "Ohhhhh! you mean that tonight is your human night? It's because theres no moon remember? Its the first day."

"Who are you? I never told my night to anyone...not even Kikyou..." he said

"R-really?" said Kagome cheerfully _He trusted me enough to tell me...._ she thought.

"Tell me who the hell you are!" he said getting angry.

"You don't have to yell!!!" replied Kagome "I was going to tell you anyway..."

_Maybe this won't be such a bad night after all..._ thought Inuyasha

And with that Kagome told him everything that night...from his and Kikyou's betrayal to how she freed him from the Goshinboku to Shippo, Miroku, and Sango....all up until Jikan...

* * *

I know...another evil cliffie....hehehe well not soo much of a cliffie but still enough to keep you all suspenseful and wondering hehehe...I hope this chapter was long enough for you all...right now though I'm looking for an editor for me...you know to find my errors and such on the computer....please review your application if you are interested!

extra special blah ending thingy!

excerpt taken from ear-tweak...KURO YOU ROCK!!!!

**The "So I guess this is it..." Ending...**

INUYASHA: Yeah, so... I guess this is goodbye.

KAGOME: Yeah, I guess it is...

INUYASHA: So... goodbye.

KAGOME: ... goodbye

INUYASHA: And... I love you.

KAGOME: I love you too.

INUYASHA: Yeah... so... um... goodbye. And shit.

KAGOME: Yeah, goodbye...

INUYASHA: ...

KAGOME: ...

long silence

KAGOME: Um, so I guess I should go home now?

INUYASHA: I guess so.

KAGOME: ...yeah.

INUYASHA: ...yeah.

KAGOME: So, I guess this is goodbye...

LMAO...Kuro again you rock...if u ever get the chance..check out his site...if not then I'll be posting some funny stuff here once in a while...so yeah please R&R if you like this chapter or if u don't then suggestions!

akire


	10. Love?

I feel really bad for now updating!...ever since my story got taken away cuz i was lazy to do parenthesis...ive just been kinda scared......-dodges rotten fruit- I'm sorry!! I mean I'm just starting High skewl and stuff and -dodges more flying fruit- STOP!!! okay im reaaaalllllly sorry....but i think you guys might like this chapter )

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I made a typo and I didn't mean to say That Kagome told Inuyasha about their betrayal...just about meeting in the Goshinboku...you see Kagome didn't say anything that might endanger the past or the future..everything had to go as planned.**

Disclaimer

Inuyasha: face it wench your screwed with such a slow update

Miroku: he's right I mean do you really want to keep all those ladies waiting hehehe -grin-

akire: I know okay! geez I just started high school and...

Sesshomaru: stop making excuses!!

akire: EEEP even Sesshomaru is scolding me!!!! tasukete kudasai! -runs away screaming-

Shippo: ummm on with the story?

* * *

**To Choose One Love**

****

**Chapter 10**

**Love?**

****

****

"Wow, that's a lot to take in all at once." said Inuyasha after finally transforming back into a hanyou.

The night had gone and so had human Inuyasha. It was a brand new day and Kagome was still stuck deeper in the past. Kagome had told Inuyasha basically everything from Naraku to Shippo to even her time and the well. Though she did leave out other parts such as Kikyou trying to drag Inuyasha to hell and the time Kikyou tried to kill her and basically things that shouldn't be revealed that might endanger the future of the past, such as their betrayal and Onigumo ,and things that had to do anything with Kikyou except her revival. Kagome even left out her confession of love with the **her Inuyasha**.

"I know it's very complicated, and it's hard to belive, but you just have to trust me Inuyasha." said Kagome

"I guess..." said Inuyasha _Is this all really true? Why do I believe her? Why do I even trust her so much? Her scent is so calming...I've never felt like this before...I've never even shown my human form to Kikyou! Why this girl? Why Kagome?_

"I guess you should get back to the village to Kikyou now huh?" said Kagome as much as she hated it, she knew that if Inuyasha didn't show up then Kikyou would get supicious.

"Uhh yeah, Umm I'll try to meet up with you later Kagome." said Inuyasha

"I'm so glad that you rembered my name! When we first met all you did was call me wench..." said Kagome smiling happily

"Well uhhh...." said Inuyasha _There's that smile again!! She's been doing that all night! What the hell is with me in that smile...I just can't hide my feelings with that damn smile.... _he thought.

"I guess I should be going now, I should really try to find someway to get back to the future sengoku jidai..." stated Kagome as she started to leave.

"Wait! Kagome!" said Inuyasha

"Hai?" replied Kagome

"You didn't sleep at all last night and you need breakfast, I mean since you a weak human and all." said Inuyasha

"Breakfast? That sounds nice...." replied Kagome.

* * *

"He's still there?" said Miroku

"Yup, he hasn't left the place we last saw Jikan since last night, I don't even think he slept." said Sango.

"Well, I think I might be that way too if you were taken away from me..." said Miroku.

"Houshi-sama..." said Sango _Is he really saying what I think he's saying?...This better not be some kind of trick.._ "What are you saying?"

"Sango..." replied Miroku, "I'm saying that such as Inuyasha, If the girl I love was taken away from me then I would probably be worried also."

"Houshi-sama...." said a now very red Sango

"Sango please come walk with me...." said Miroku

"H-hai..." said Sango

They walked both in silence until Miroku stopped. They had walked deep in to the forest to a river.

"Sango...when this is all over, when Naraku is dead and Kohaku is returned to you, what do you plan to do afterwards?" asked Miroku

"What makes you say such things Houshi-sama?" asked Sango

"Just please answer my question first." said Miroku with pleading eyes that made Sango sure that this wasn't a trick.

"I suppose I would try to rebuild the demon slayer's village, help Kohaku with his memories..."

"What about us?" interrupted Miroku "What about me, Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo?"

"I really don't know..." said Sango

"I've been thinking a lot lately....ever since Kagome was taken away...though it's only been less than a day, I was thinking about Naraku...the Shikon no Tama is almost complete..." said Miroku. "Sango, when all this is over with, and Naraku is defeated, if both of us live, would you consider staying with me and bearing my children?"

"Y-yes..." answered Sango

"Now you don't have to answer so soo- YES?!?!" said a very happy Miroku "Even 11 or 12?!"

"Y-Yes Houshi-sama...dozens" answered Sango shyly

"Please Sango call me Miroku..." said Miroku hardly containing is glee.

"Hai...Miroku.." said Sango

"I love you Sango" said Miroku.

"I love you too Miroku" replied Sango as they shared a chaste kiss.

* * *

"Where's Kikyou?" said Kagome

"She's probably out feeding that damn bandit Onigumo." said Inuyasha "Anyway, why don't you tell me more about how the Shikon no Tama breaks."

_Onigumo..._ Thought Kagome "Well you see it was all my fault..." and so she told him the story again.

"Where did you say Kikyou was when all this happened?" asked Inuyasha

"She was ummm....unconscious from a previous battle...."said Kagome

"I see..." said Inuyasha _She's lying...I can smell it...her story isn't straight either...last night she told me that Kikyou was nowhere to be found....why is she lying to me? How can I trust her??_

"Stop it" said Inuyasha

"Stop what?" replied Kagome

"I know you lying so just stop it." said Inuyasha "How can you tell me to trust you when you keep lying to me?"

"Please, you have to know that I'm just trying to protect you, and the future and-"

"Will you stop making excuses!?!" yelled Inuyasha "If your gonna have me trust you then just tell me the truth!"

"I can't tell you the truth!" yelled back Kagome

"AND WHY NOT!?!?" Yelled Inuyasha

"BECAUSE IT WILL MESS UP YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH KIKYOU!!" Screamed Kagome _Oops... _she thought.

"N-Nani?!" said Inuyasha "What do you mean??"

"N-nothing....I should go...." said Kagome as she started to walk off.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!!" yelled Inuyasha as he chased after her.

"NO!!" yelled Kagome as she ran as fast as her legs could take her.

* * *

Inuyasha of course caught up to Kagome with his demon speed as he tried to tackle her they ended up falling downhill.....until they reached the bottom where Inuyasha was on top of Kagome....

"Get off of me!!" screamed a very flustered Kagome.

"Not until I get some answers!!" yelled back Inuyasha

"NOOOO!!" sccreamed Kagome now blushing madly at their position

"YESS! NOW TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU LIED TO ME AND WHAT YOU MEANT BY MY RELATIONSHIP WITH KIKYOU! AND TELL ME WHY THE HELL I CAN'T GET YOU OFF OF MY MIND!!" yelled Inuyasha until he mentally relayed what he said _Kuso...._ he thought

"Wh-what!?!" said Kagome now exteremely red _Kami....I pray this isn't cheating on Inuyasha...I mean it is still Inuyasha...and...oh kami he's so hansom..._

With that thought they couldn' help but kiss right there...with him on top of her.....but what they didn't know was that someone was watching them...

* * *

"Inuyasha tracking Jikan won't help! You know she could do to you what she did to Kagome...." said Shippo

"USERO!!" yelled Inuyasha. He was a very pissed hanyou and right now his heart was crying for the one person he thought would never leave him... _WHY THE HELL DOES FATE KEEP TOYING WITH ME?!!? ITS NOT BAD ENOUGH THAT I WAS SEALED TO A TREE OR THAT I WAS TORTURED FOR BEING A HANYOU NOW YOU HAVE TO TAKE AWAY THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE!!! _thought Inuyasha mentally unstable.

"Kagome wouldn't want you to be like this right now...she'd want you to be doing good...Jikan said she was coming back...so in the mean time you have to take care of yourself so that when Kagome comes back..." said Shippo hoping that he had Inuyasha's attention.

"I'm listening." replied Inuyasha wearily.

"So that when Kagome comes back, we'll all be rested to greet her, to help her if she's not okay, and so that she's not worrying about us..." said Shippo until he began to cry. "Wahhhh I miss Kagome!!"

"Will you stop it runt!" said Inuyasha "Your right about everything..so listen to your own advice and stop crying."

Immedietly he stopped crying.

"I-I m-miss K-Kagome, she's been like an Okaa-san to me ever since..." said Shippo

"I know runt...I know..." replied Inuyasha taking Shippo into his arms. "I know..."

* * *

akire: awww father son moment

Inuyasha: KEH!!

akire: just admit it..he's your son...

Inuyasha: HELL NO

Kagome: Actually...

Inuyasha: You don't mean!

akire: Uh huh

Inuyasha: WHY WAS I NOT TOLD ABOUT THIS BEFORE!!

akire: cuz ur just dense..

Kagome: what is he doing?

Inuyasha: ...GET RID OF THAT DAMN BOW YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!!.....NO DATING UNTIL YOUR 400 YEARS OLD!!...

Shippo: O.O

Kagome: ....

akire: ....

poor shippo!!!...well anyway...please R&R! I hope you liked this chapter.....if you didnt then I understand....I'm sorry for the long updates...and I'm sorry for all the plot holes etc.....please R&R...suggestions would be nice....I get lots of writer's block!

-akire


	11. Short Reunion and More Tests

Ok well i guess I'm updating again....so yeah umm here u go...pls r&R

Disclaimer

Miroku: What's wrong with her?

Sango: I dunno she looks out of it...

akire: -.-# I'm fine...

Sango: uh-oh....

Miroku: hehehe umm she doesn't own us so lets get on with the story before something bad happens...

* * *

****

**To Choose One Love**

****

****

**Chapter 11**

**Short Reunion and More Tests**

****

****

"S-Stop..this isn't right..." said Kagome

"What's wrong...." said a heart broken Inuyasha ears drooping

"It's just...I can't explain it..." said Kagome "I feel like I'm cheating on you...I mean I want...no I need **my Inuyasha**...not you...not the one that's in this time...not the one that's with Kikyou..."

"I see..." said Inuyasha as he got off of Kagome. "Gomen...things got out of hand..."

"No please its my fault..." said Kagome

Silence fell upon the two as both did not know what to say to one another. Until...

"Well, well, well...I see that this time is done with...I guess it would be okay to start new tests" came a familiar voice.

"W-Who's there?!" yelled Inuyasha

"Oh you know just your average sennin..hahaha" said the girl as she made her appearance.

"Jikan..." said Kagome irritatedly. "What have you come here for?!?"

"Please Kagome don't think of me as your enemy" pouted Jikan "I am merely a messenger, yes that sounds about right....Well anyway your time here is enough for it is time for another test! Plus Inuyasha will take some tests to..."

"Tests? What do you mean!?" said Kagome "I hate tests..."

"Oh you'll see...." said Jikan. And with that a familiar blue light surrounded them all sending Kagome to yet another unknown place of darkness.

* * *

"Inuyasha!!" yelled Jikan "INUYASHA!!!"

"Nani?!?!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Did you guys hear that!?!? I think its Jikan!!"

"J-Jikan?!" said a shocked Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

It had been a day since Kagome was gone and they all decided to wait Jikan out since not even her scent was left at the scene. They had agreed that Jikan was Naraku's incarnation thought they still did not know why or how. But with all hope they prayed that Kagome was alright.

"I-I'm scared that Jikan might take away Otou-san like she did Okaa-san...." stated Shippo sadly.

Everyone was surprised at how much change went on in one day. It was as if time sped up for them and it had Sango and Miroku admitting their feelings and Shippo calling Inuyasha and Kagome his parents. The biggest surprise of all was that Inuyasha was okay with it.

"Don't worry runt. Stay here with Kaede-baba while me, Sango and Miroku check everything out." said Inuyasha trying to keep his temper down. He was still pissed at Jikan and swore to himself that if he didn't see Kagome soon, he would rip Jikan's heart out every time she regenerated.

"Let's go Inuyasha" said Miroku

"Hai, I'm ready" said Sango with Hiraikotsu already in hand.

"B-Be careful..." said Shippo still a little shaky.

"Don't worry Shippo everything will be okay." assured Miroku.

As the three walked out of the hut only a few steps and they Jikan appeared.

"It's good to see you all in good health!" said Jikan cheerfully. "Unfortunately only the first test is done and there are many more... so well Inuyasha its your turn to start while Kagome continues hers."

"Teme...What the hell are you talking about!" yelled Inuyasha. He didn't even smell Kagome on her and he wasn't gonna stand it any longer.

"Hehehehe don't get so angry! I will let you see each other if that's what you're so worked up about..." said Jikan

"This is a trap" said Sango "It has to be..."

"Yes, we must think this through Inuyasha." said Miroku "Don't just rush into-"

"Your too late Miroku..." interrupted Sango as Inuyasha charged forward

"You should be more patient Inuyasha!" said Jikan "But then again I suppose you have the right not to...very well say goodbye to your friends and hello to your lover!" And with that another blinding light followed by chanting by Jikan led Inuyasha to a dark place.

* * *

"What the-"

"I-Inuyasha?" said a familiar voice.

"W-Who's there??" Said Inuyasha "Show yourself!!"

"It really is you!!" said Kagome as she ran toward Inuyasha pulling him into a tight embrace.

"K-Kagome!" said Inuyasha as he embraced her back

"Oh Inuyasha I've missed you so much!" Kagome said trying to hold back her tears of joy.

"I've missed you too Koibito." said Inuyasha basking in her scent. _Oh how I've missed this scent, this touch...Kagome..._

"Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she!" asked Inuyasha worriedly

"I'm fine...its just a little hard to explain." replied Kagome

"Did you just stay in..uhh, wherever this is, the whole time?" asked Inuyasha relieved that she was safe, or so she says

"No I was in the past...its really complicated.." said Kagome

"I'm glad to see you both so happy." Interrupted Jikan "Unfortunately this reunion must be cut short!"

"W-What do you mean? We just got to see each other..." said Kagome sadly

"We're tired of your games Jikan!" said Inuyasha

"Well you both have more tests before you both can truly be together!" said Jikan "Everything will be explained when it is over, but for now I only wish you both good luck!"

Suddenly a flash of blue light once again blinded the two and they were sent in different directions of time and space.

"NOOOO NOT AGAIN!! INUYASHA!!!" screamed a scared and frustrated Kagome

"KAGOME!!" yelled Inuyasha. But it was too late.

* * *

"Miroku! Miroku! Wake up...please...wake up" cried Sango sadly.

"Mmmm do not be sad Sango, I can't stand it when such beauty is wasted in sadness." said Miroku "What happened?"

"It seems that Jikan's light knocked us out before we could do anything. When I awoke you were on the ground and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found." explained Sango.

"I see..." said Miroku "I guess Inuyasha is gone as well as Kagome. Jikan is up to something but what.."

"I don't think there's anything we can do but wait again.." said Sango sadly. _Two of my friends gone...it makes me worried about what might happen to Shippo and Miroku..._ she thought

"Do not worry Sango, though they are gone I'm sure they're fine." said Miroku "Inuyasha can handle himself and Kagome is a smart miko. They will be ok."

"Arigato Miroku." said Sango "But I think the problem we have now is explaining this all to Shippo, he'll be heartbroken..."

"That's true, but Shippo does have another set of parents still here." said Miroku

Sango didn't know whether to laugh or cry. _Wherever you both are...just please be safe...for our sakes _she thought

(A/N: I could sooo end it here but I feel bad for the slow updates! On with the story!)

* * *

"Nani..where am I?" said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha found himself in dark but familiar room. In the darkness he heard the crying of a little girl.

"Who's there?" said the little girl.

"Maybe if you turned on the lights you could see." said Inuyasha irritatedly. The one thing he couldn't stand was crying.

The lights turned on and Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. It was Kagome's room or close to it. He was in Kagome's time or at least he thought so.

"W-Who are you?" said the little girl now a bit frightened for a stranger just appearing in her room

"Who are you?!" asked Inuyasha "And why were you crying?"

"I-I'm K-Kagome. I was crying because I tomorrow is my Otou-san's funeral." said the little girl who called herself Kagome.

_I was right I am in Kagome's time...or at least her past. I just hope this isn't a trick._

"Hello Kagome, I'm Inuyasha" he said with a smile trying not to frighten her. _The last thing I need is her crying again._

"H-Hello Inuyasha I-I like your ears..." said little Kagome as she reached up and started rubbing them.

Inuyasha couldn't help but growl contently as he was reminded on how good Kagome was at rubbing his ears no matter how old she was.

"Gomen, I know I should have asked..." said little Kagome shyly

"It's okay, tell me though what is a funeral?" said Inuyasha

"It's a ceremony to bury the dead." said little Kagome sadly "My Otou-san died from a car accident a week ago. Mommy has been crying a lot and Souta is still too young to understand, but I know that he's not coming back."

"I see" said Inuyasha _So Kagome lost her Otou-san when she was young too..._"Why don't we do something fun?" said Inuyasha

"Okay!" said little Kagome. For some reason little Kagome felt she could trust this mysterious stranger.

* * *

"W-Where am I?" said Kagome

"GET AWAY FILTHY HANYOU!" yelled angry voices

"YEAH GET OUT OF HERE MONSTER!" yelled more angry voices

Suddenly a familiar red blur ran right past Kagome with angry villagers following.

"Excuse me but what are you all doing!?" yelled Kagome getting in front of the hanyou child

"HE'S JUST A KID!!" she yelled

"Yeah a kid from hell!! Get out of the way wench or you'll die with him!" said the apparent leader of the angry mob. "That filthy hanyou doesn't belong here!"

"Yeah Yeah !!" yelled more villagers.

"Who are you to judge someone so quickly!! And a child no less!" yelled Kagome

"Look I don't need your help so you could just get out of the way before you get hurt" said the hanyou child behind her. "Stand back and get outta the way!"

"Hey I'm just trying to help you-" Kagome was cut off as she faced to see who was behind her she fainted. Her last thought was _Inuyasha..._

* * *

yay its a long chapter but still with an evil cliffie! Gomen if Inuyasha is a little OOC i wanted him to get along with little Kagome... Hope you all liked it! please R&R

akire: I have a treat for you guys! Love songs!

Inuyasha: -groans-

Kagome: aww come on Inuyasha it could be fun!

akire: yeah..fun -grins evilly-

Inuyasha: Why the hell should I sing!! look at what she did to us!! and me..I'm too OOC!!

akire: Are you questioning my story -.-#

Inuyasha: -gulp-

Kagome: I'm not helping you on this one Inuyasha... -runs away-

Inuyasha: HEY!! WHAT HAPPENED TO STAYING BY MY SIDE?!?!

akire: hehehe

Inuyasha: YOU WROTE FOR HER TO RUN AWAY DIDN'T YOU!!?!

akire: -whistles innocently- Doo doo doo do doooo

Inuyasha: Grrrrrr

akire: eep Please R&R!! -runs away too-

Inuyasha: COME BACK HERE!! -chases after akire-


	12. Childhood Dreams

hehehe i was so happy with how so many reviews turned up that i had to update!! I'm so glad that ppl think Jikan is evil and that they really hate her....personally i love her but well its hard to explain. i have this whole story in my mind and its like all summed up and I'm trying to get it in writing...but anyway heres the latest chappie and sorry for evil cliffies....but FYI i might not review as much now that the weekend is over. Oh and some people are telling me that my A/N's are annoying and that they spoil stuff...while others say that like the comedy it adds to the story...it would be helpful to know whether you guys want A/N's or not..cuz im kinda confused ;...so please review what you think because that's the only way for me to ever know!

Disclaimer

akire: I do not own InuYasha Rumiko Takahashi does...but I did get Kagome to sing a song for us! and hopefully at the end of the chapter Inuyasha will sing too!

Inuyasha: KEH

Kagome: -blushing- this is for you Inuyasha and its to the song "My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean"

Inuyasha: -blushing- ok...

Kagome: -still blushing but starts to sing-

My hanyou lies over the time well

My hanyou lies on the tree

My hanyou lies over the time well

So bring back my hanyou to me

Bring back, Bring back,

Oh bring back my hanyou to me, to me

Bring back, bring back,

Oh bring back my hanyou to me!

akire: how sweet! man that must have been embarrassing

Kagome: -red-

Inuyasha: -blushing- what's a bonnie?

Kagome: -.-# OSUWARI!!!

Inuyasha: THUMP

akire: On with the story!

* * *

**To Choose One Love**

****

****

**Chapter 12**

**Childhood Dreams**

****

"You're such a weakling." said little Inuyasha as Kagome was coming to.

"W-What happened?" asked Kagome

"You passed out so I carried you here" said little Inuyasha

"All by yourself?!" said Kagome.

"Keh" replied little Inuyasha as mumbled something about weak humans.

"Gomen, I was just trying to help." said Kagome a little sad that she was of no help at all.

"Just don't worry about it." replied little Inuyasha

"Where are we?" asked Kagome

"In my hideout." replied little Inuyasha

"Hideout?" repeated Kagome

"It's like my home." explained Little Inuyasha

"You mean you're all alone?!" exclaimed Kagome

"Keh, where else can a filthy hanyou like me go.." said little Inuyasha in a sad tone.

_He was all alone for such a long time...._ thought Kagome. As she couldn't resist, she took little Inuyasha into her arms and gave him a tight embracing and soon starting rubbing is tender little puppy dog ears. Little Inuyasha was shocked that this total stranger just showed such affection toward him. Though for some reason he just couldn't resist and melted at her gentle touch, growling contently as she rubbed his ears.

"You're so kawaii!" exclaimed Kagome

"No one has ever held me like that but my mother..." said little Inuyasha "But for some reason, I just can't resist..."

"Awww he fell asleep..." said Kagome suddenly getting drowsy herself. "He must be tired." _Oh Inuyasha...even as a child you seem to save me....I'm just glad that even as a child I can comfort you..._she thought.

* * *

"Wow that was fun!!" exclaimed little Kagome.

"Wanna go again?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah! Yeah!!" screamed little Kagome.

Once again little Kagome was on Inuyasha's back as he gave her another piggy, or should I say doggie back, through out Tokyo. Leaping from roof to roof Kagome was hanging on for dear life but was as happy as being on a roller coaster. Inuyasha chuckled as little Kagome just squealed in joy and excitement. After a few more hours the both of them were exhausted.

"Had enough?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah, now I'm really sleepy..." said a drowsy little Kagome "Let's head home Inuyasha."

"Hai..." said Inuyasha as they headed back to her bedroom window.

Inuyasha took the little sleeping Kagome back to her room and tucked her into bed. He was about to leave when-

"Wait Inuyasha..." said little Kagome "Arigato for cheering me up, but please don't leave."

Inuyasha couldn't resist Kagome's pleading eyes. "A-Alright.."

So Inuyasha curled up next to little Kagome and watched her drift into a deep sleep. As he too was drowsy he fought it off for though it was little Kagome, he was still going to protect her just as his Kagome.

"Sweet dreams my Kagome..." whispered Inuyasha

* * *

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh even my second parents are gone!!!!" wailed Shippo "I'M ALONE AGAIN!!"

"Please Shippo calm down, Sango and I are still here for you." said Miroku

"Yes, and I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome are coming back!" added Sango

"A-Are y-you s-sure..." said Shippo still teary eyed.

"Don't worry," said Miroku "We'll be your back up parents, we'll be here together and wait for them."

"Miroku is right Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome aren't going to leave us without a fight" said Sango

"Arigato..." said Shippo as he couldn't fight his exhaustion any longer. These past few days he lost his parents all over again, but this time he prayed they were able to come back.

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head" greeted Kagome

"Nani..." replied a still drowsy little hanyou

"You sure had a good sleep last night" said Kagome with a smile. It seemed they had both fallen asleep in each other's arms

Little Inuyasha yawns then finally realizes what happened last night and the stranger that was so kind to him.

"Who are you anyway?" asked little Inuyasha "I don't even know your name"

"I'm Kagome" she replied

"Don't you care that I'm a hanyou?!" he asked

"No" said Kagome with a smile "Not at all"

"You know what?" asked Inuyasha

"What?" replied Kagome

"Arigato..." he said once again falling back to sleep in her arms. Little Inuyasha had never met anyone like Kagome, no one accepted him as a hanyou since his mother, even his brother hated him. _This... _he thought _is the girl I've been dreaming of..._

* * *

"Wake up Inuyasha..." whispered little Kagome

"Mmmm" was the only response from the hanyou

"Wake up!" she exclaimed

"Huh, Wha..." said Inuyasha still half asleep.

"It's morning." said Little Kagome "Today is the funeral..."

"Oh...." was all Inuyasha could say

"Arigato for last night." thanked little Kagome once again

"It was nothing really it's fine." replied Inuyasha

"You know what I dreamed about?" said little Kagome

"What?" asked Inuyasha

"That we would meet again someday" she replied with a smile "And that makes me happy."

* * *

hope you liked it...as for me...well I got school tomorrow so oyasumi! please R&R

akire: Now its Inuyasha's turn to sing!

Inuyasha: ...

Kagome: Oh come on Inuyasha! I did it....

Inuyasha: -nervous and blushing- T-This is f-for you Kagome...

My miko lives life in the future

My miko freed me from a tree

My miko went back to the future

When I want her back here with me

Bring back bring back

Oh bring back my miko to me to me

Bring back bring back

Oh bring back my miko to me without an osuwari!

akire: He's good

Kagome: -loving eyes- yeah...

Inuyasha: -blushing-

Kagome: Your so sweet -kiss-

akire: for more fluffy moments please send 1 review by pressing on the submit button at the bottom left hand corner of this page Arigato


	13. Youkai Visits and Meeting the Parents

I'm sooo sorry about all these long updates!!! ::dodges flying objects:: really I am!! so I've decided that tonight imma update as many stories as I can! now enough with my babbling and on with the story!

Disclaimer:

Shippo: no matter how much akire wants to own us, she can't because she is broke from shopping for ramen

akire: HEY YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL THEM THAT!!

Inuyasha: RAMEN!?!? WHERE!?!?

akire: KUSO!!! DAMN YOU SHIPPO!! ::runs away with ramen in arms::

Inuyasha: ::runs after akire::

Shippo: ::snickers:: well anyway, we belong to Rumiko Takahashi and now on with the story

* * *

**To Choose One Love**

****

****

**Chapter 13**

**Youkai Visits and Meeting the Parents**

****

****

****

The next morning Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were awakened by visitors. It seemed that all of their youkai friends sensed the disappearance of a certain hanyou and miko. The first visitor was Totousai who apparently "sensed that the Tetsusaiga was gone from this realm" but was actually also running away from Sesshoumaru who came just a while after.

"Where is Inuyasha and my Tetsusaiga?" asked Totousai

"Well, it's a long story." said Miroku

"I'll explain it," stepped in Sango "You see it all began-"

"What am I doing here again?" interrupted Totousai

Sango and Miroku just sweatdropped. Ever since then Totousai just stayed in Kaede's hut with Kaede. Soon Sesshoumaru appeared.

* * *

"Where is my brother and his wench? I have not sensed them in 2 days" said the emotionless Sesshoumaru

"Well, it's a long story..." said Miroku

"I am listening" said Sesshoumaru, though he wasn't that curious about his brother's disappearance, he did take Rin with him and she was having a rather good time with Shippo so the least he could do was wait for his brother's return. If anything, it would be him that would take care of his brother, not another one of Naraku's damn incarnations. He was already having trouble with a certain wind sourceress....

"And that's what happened," explained Miroku "We currently have no idea where they are, Jikan assures us that they are safe, but we also do not think we can trust this incarnation of Naraku who is as powerful as a sennin."

"I see...," stated Sesshoumaru. Throughout the whole story his expression did not change, there was once a time when Miroku sworn he could have seen him angry when he explained about that Inuyasha AND Tetsusaiga were gone from this realm....but that's the closest he could get. "I will try to find this Jikan, I will not let anyone but me handle my little brother..." with that he left

"Oh and monk, take care of Rin while I am gone, she needs more time with those of her kind and she seems to have fun with that little kitsune youkai." said Sesshoumaru "If anything happens to her, you will pay with your lives."

Miroku just gulped. He was a little glad that Sesshoumaru was helping, sort of, but also a bit frightened about this dangerous babysitting job.

* * *

Sango was outside watching Rin and Shippo with Kirara until a whirlwind landed in front of them.

"Rin, Shippo! Get behind me and Kirara!" yelled Sango. The little ones just obeyed and stood behind her.

"Where is my Kagome?!?! I haven't sensed her presence in 2 days!!!" yelled Kouga

"She's gone" said Sango, the last person she wanted to talk to was Kouga.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?!!" yelled Kouga

"She means gone, and with Inuyasha I might add" said Miroku coming out of the hut. For some reason it was fun to tease Kouga when he was so clueless.

"WHAT?!" yelled Kouga, his voice resonating throughout the forest.

Once again, Sango and Miroku explained to Kouga for the THIRD time that Inuyasha and Kagome were gone. For the leader of the wolf demon tribe he had thick head.

"I will rescue Kagome and leave Inuyasha to die by the hands of Jikan!" exclaimed Kouga.

Shippo just rolled his eyes. He hated Kouga more than he ever thought by the way he was talking so cockily about his parents. He couldn't take it anymore so he decided that Kouga had spent enough time here.

"Kouga you are really ANNOYING!! KITSUNE-BI!!" yelled Shippo as his fox fire engulfed Kouga completely and sent him flying to the far direction of the wolf demon tribe.

"Shippo..." said Sango in complete awe.

All Miroku could do was muster a silent wow as he saw Kouga flying off as if he was a bird of paradise.

"S-Sugoi!" squeaked Rin. She remembered that Kouga was the one who sent the wolves that killer her once before until Sesshoumaru rescued her that is.

Kirara was also very pleased at what Shippo could do and mewed with content.

"That was amazing Shippo! Great job!" yelled a voice out of nowhere

"J-Jikan?!" said Shippo "If you think that's good then watch what I'll do to you if you don't bring back my Otou-san and Okaa-san!!"

"Sorry but I don't do well with threats" she said as she showed herself

"What are you doing here?" asked Sango "Are you going to take yet another one of us?!"

"Well I guess I must cut to the chase" said Jikan "I'm not here to take any of you, I guess I've just been a little bored so I decided to come and visit"

"Bored?!BORED?!!?" Miroku replied angrily "How can you be bored when our friends are in danger?!"

"Miroku...." whispered Sango, she had never seen him so angry, but then again who can blame him when she too felt anger and sadness toward Jikan. It was as if Inuyasha and Kagome were taken away from her just like Kohaku.

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you that your friends are fine." started Jikan "You all have nothing to worry about! I promise that I'll explain everything to you when this is all over, for now your friends are just in an examination and will return soon."

"How can we trust you?" asked Miroku

"Well, you actually have no choice." said Jikan "Oh and don't bother with those Youkai, no matter how strong they are they will not find me."

Soon the blinding blue light came back and she was once again gone.

"K-Kuso!!!" said Shippo. Who knows if it was out of anger or the fact that he had been with Inuyasha for so long, but he was not in a good mood.

"I think we can trust her." said Rin

"W-WHAT?!" yelled Shippo, Miroku and Sango

"I-I can't explain it, but I just have a feeling." she said

"Sango," called Miroku

"Nani?" she replied

"I think we have another miko on our hands...."

* * *

"When will this be over? I'm tired of making everyone mad at me."

"Jikan you must have patience"

"But-"

"No buts! I will hear no more, Now go and arrange the next test"

"Hai" she replied, and she left.

* * *

As Kagome awoke she nearly screamed. Not because of the darkness but because she no longer had little Inuyasha in her arms.

Inuyasha awoke with someone moving under him until he covered the mysterious figure's mouth before they were about to scream.

"K-Kagome?!" he asked

"I-Inuyasha..." said Kagome as she turned around. It was Inuyasha and they were apparently asleep together. They both got up quickly with blushes on their faces.

"I missed you so much!" said Kagome happily as they embraced.

"I missed you too.." said Inuyasha. "It seems like we've been apart for an eternity."

"Yes but not really because we did she each other in the past didn't we?" asked Kagome

"Yeah, I got to see you when you were a whelp" teased Inuyasha

"Well I saw you too! And your ears were still so kawaii!" said Kagome as she started to rub his ears again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you tender moment but we have more test!" exclaimed Jikan

"How long were you here?!" asked Inuyasha blushing slightly

"Oh don't worry." said Jikan "Anyway good luck on you next mission!"

"No wait!" yelled Kagome

But it was too late and they were once again separated as they were engulfed in a blinding blue light.

* * *

"W-Where am I?" said Inuyasha as he found himself once again in Kagome's time but in a strange place with Jikan?!

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he yelled

"Shh! Not so loud." said Jikan. "I'm here because from now on I can help you guys on your test! Now put this on!"

"W-what is this?" asked a confused Inuyasha. For some reason he found himself trusting the sennin

"It's a concealment stone, when you put it on we can get out of this broom closet and get to your test!"

"Where do I put this?" he asked still confused.

"Here" said Jikan as she placed the stone on his forehead and it disappeared. Suddenly Inuyasha found himself looking human and with strange green clothes on but he was still wearing the same thing he had and even his Tetsusaiga.

"There." said Jikan "Now we start you test. I'll be right here but I can not help you any further."

They walked out the door and Inuyasha saw a man standing in front of a large glass window.

"Where are we?" asked Inuyasha

"We are in Kagome's time and in a place called a hospital, it is where people get treated if they get hurt."

"Oh...." was his only reply.

"Doctor how is she?!" said the man as he ran toward Inuyasha

"D-Doctor?" he whispered to Jikan

"Your daughter is fine Higurashi-san, she will be alright and so will your wife. Here is the doctor you can thank and I must be off" said Jikan

"Thank you nurse" said the man

"H-Higurashi-san?" said Inuyasha. _You mean to tell me that this is Kagome's father?_ he thought.

"Thank you so much doctor." said Higurashi-san "I'm so glad that my Kagome is going to be alright."

Kagome's father was near tears as he thanked Inuyasha. Soon Inuyasha found himself talking to him about his wife and his daughter and even the Goshinboku.

"You have many dreams and hopes for your daughter..." said Inuyasha.

"Yes, but of all things I just want her to be happy." said Kagome's father. "I want her to find someone she loves just as much as I love her mother."

"That is a very good dream" replied Inuyasha

They talked as if they had been pals for years.

"How about you Doctor Taisho?" asked Higurashi-san "Do you have anyone in particular?"

"Yes, you daughter" said Inuyasha without thought.

* * *

"Get up" said a husky voice

"I-Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"What did you say?" asked the mysterious voice once again.

"Lord Inutaisho please forgive my fellow servant, she is weak and forgive her." said Jikan

"J-Jikan?!!" said Kagome

"Look Kagome, I am not your enemy and please do not consider me your enemy. I am here to help you throughout your test from now on. Now come this is Inuyasha's father and her mother has just given birth to him." she explained.

Kagome was overwhelmed by everything that she had heard. _His father and mother?!_ she thought. Kagome could have fainted again if not for Jikan.

"GO NOW!" yelled Inutaisho

"I don't want to leave you." said the young woman

"Jikan! go with Lady Izayoi and make sure she and my son are safe! Now go!" yelled Inutaisho. Inuyasha's parents shared their last kiss as Kagome, Jikan and Izayoi escaped the burning palace underneath the fire rat haori.

"His name will be Inuyasha" said Inutaisho as his last words before he was gone as well.

"Inuyasha..." said Kagome _So this is how you were born._ thought Kagome as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Inuyasha's father's name is Lord Inutaisho, the one you just saw earlier. His mother is Lady Izayoi." explained Jikan to Kagome

"Lady Izayoi, I am Kagome and I will be at your service to help you and your son." said Kagome

"Arigato Kagome," said Lady Izayoi. Her tear stained cheeks were the only difference from when Kagome first saw her figure when Inuyasha fought Sesshoumaru for the first time. She was still very young and beautiful and had baby Inuyasha in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket. Inuyasha was so tiny and crying very loudly. They had finally reached a hut in the clearing.

"This is where we will stay for sometime, It is not the greatest place but it will have to do." said Jikan

"He's finally asleep." said a very tired Lady Izayoi.

_She's so strong. She just gave birth to her son, said goodbye to her husband, ran about a mile to get here and she is still trying to be cheerful. _thought Kagome _So this is Inuyasha's childhood. I have to try to be strong just like Lady Izayoi._

"Since we are here to protect you then we should tell you more about ourselves." said Jikan "Shouldn't we Kagome?"

"Oh yes I am Kagome, and this is Jikan." started Kagome again "I am a miko and she is a...umm.."

"I am also a miko" said Jikan

"We will help protect you and Inuyasha no matter what." said Kagome

"Arigato, I am sorry to endanger you so." said Lady Izayoi.

"Please don't be sorry, I would be honored to help you." said Kagome _If only she knew the half of it_ she thought

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Lord Inutaisho?" asked Kagome

Lady Izayoi was surprised on how interested Kagome was about her and Inutaisho. So she started at the beginning on how she was be-throed to someone but met Inutaisho at the river. He was like a savior sent to her and they fell in love. Kagome couldn't believe everything she was hearing. She tried hard to fight back the tears and be strong but at the end all three women were crying.

"That's so sad, but I'm sure it will be alright" said Kagome through her tears.

"I just pray that Inuyasha will grow up into a fine man and also follow his heart." said Lady Izayoi.

"Oh don't worry..." murmured Jikan

"I'm sure he will" said Kagome trying to stifle a laugh.

"Do you have anyone special for you Kagome? Jikan?" asked Lady Izayoi

"I don't have anyone, but Kagome has someone." answered Jikan

"Really who?" asked Lady Izayoi

"Jikan don't-"

"Your son." she said

Izayoi went wide-eyed before fainting as Inuyasha once again started to bawl.

* * *

Hope that chapter was long enough for you guys to forgive my long update! ::dodges more flying objects:: hey pigs can fly! well anyway...thats all until next week maybe sooner....oh yeah I just bought this new sand glass with blue sand and its really small....but it reminded me of this story and its just how I want Jikan's hourglass to be except its like a mini version! I'll try to post pictures of it somewhere for you guys to see!

Jikan: finally I can do disclaimers!

akire: starting next story....

Jikan: ::glare::

akire: ahhhh nooo not the glare! ::trys to get a shield but the glare burns through:: nooooooooo I'm melting!!

Jikan: to save akire please press the go button on the bottom left hand side of the screen

akire: HELP MEEEEEEE

Shippo: ::snickers:: MUHAHAHHAAHA

akire: WHY YOU LITTLE ::mouth melts off::

Jikan: This is rated R akire!!

Shippo: But I'm 178 years old!

Everyone: O.O


	14. Blessings

Yet another long update ::dodges flying objects:: sorry!!! but anyway here is ur long awaited chapter....I WROTE THIS ON LIKE TUESDAY BUT STUPID WOULDN'T LET ME UPLOAD IT UNTIL TODAY!! -.-

Disclaimer:

akire: I DON'T OWN FUCKING OWN THEM!!!

Jikan: -sigh- and I thought I'd be able to do this disclaimer properly....anyway, akire doesn't own us, Rumiko Takahashi does and she is angry because she lost a story because she accidentally underrated it

Shippo: -laughs-

akire: ::whispers something to Jikan::

Shippo: huh?

Jikan: akire would also like to add that if people don't review, her story isn't the only thing that will be deleted, she would like to add a certain young youkai kitsune on the list...

Shippo: O.O

akire: ::snickers and starts typing more and more::

Jikan: on with the story

* * *

**To Choose One Love**

****

****

****

**Chapter 13**

**Blessings**

****

"Oh yeah that was SOO SMOOTH Inuyasha!" yelled Jikan

"Keh, I didn't know...." said Inuyasha "besides who ever heard of a grown man fainting?"

Kagome's Dad had just fainted right after Inuyasha relayed his last sentence. _My Daughter?!_ he thought before his collapse

"Look, the main point of your test is to-" Jikan was cut off by sounds of lightening "KUSO!! Nevermind...I can't say anymore"

"What the...." said Inuyasha "What in hells was that?!"

"NOTHING!" yelled Jikan "Now let's just get on with it! Wake him up!"

With a few soft slaps, or as soft as a hanyou could slap, Kagome's Dad started to come too.

"G-Gomen, Dr.Taisho, through all this stress of my new daughter I must have fainted...." said Higurashi-san trying his best to remain calm and not look like a total idiot.

"Look, what I said earlier, let me explain...." began Inuyasha

"You mean,"interrupted Higurashi-san eyes wide. "I need to sit down..."

* * *

"Lady Izayoi,Lady Izayoi..." called Kagome trying to get her to come to.

"Jikan I can't believe you!" she cried "How could you say that?! And so bluntly!?"

"Kagome, If I didn't say it I know you wouldn't have." said Jikan haughtily. "Besides I'm here to help I won't ruin your meeting with your future-mother-in-law."

Kagome just blushed until Lady Izayoi was starting to awaken.

"Wha-"

"Lady Izayoi!" exclaimed Jikan and Kagome

"Please tell me that was all a dream..." said Izayoi

"I'm afraid not," said Jikan "Oh and that comment about Kagome and your son, yeah that's true too"

"Wait please don't faint!" cried Kagome.

"I won't but please explain." said Izayoi, she tried to muster all the strength she had left from her endeavors of the night so that she could hear what these two had to say. And so another night passed of Kagome telling Izayoi practically everything, even Jikan helped with things that Kagome didn't even know. _So she is time... _Thought Kagome. Morning came and Izayoi was actually understanding about it all.

* * *

"You mean you believe us? I mean, not that we're not trustworthy..." said Kagome mentally wishing she hadn't said that

"Well Kagome, I always knew my son's life would be, well a wild adventure, a little like mine was." said Izayoi. "It is as if history repeats itself on how one has many difficult choices to choose from, Inuyasha will have problems in his life and will have to endure them, I'm just glad that you are now there with him Kagome."

Kagome tried hard to keep away her tears, but ended up failing miserably.

"I'm so happy," said Kagome "I'm so sorry that I couldn't find Inuyasha sooner"

"Kagome..." replied Izayoi "I would be honored if you were to become Inuyasha's bride in the future, though now that I know I will be long gone, I want your happiness together and for you to take care of my son, I guess in a way I give you my blessings, and I'm sure that if Inutaisho was here right now, he would too."

Kagome let the tears roll down her cheek as she took a final look at baby Inuyasha another bright blue hue had engulfed them.

* * *

"SENGOKU JIDAI?!?!" he yelled.

Jikan and Inuyasha just sweatdropped.

So there the three of them sat in the lobby while Inuyasha started to explain. Of course he left out the fact they he tried to kill Kagome when they first met....All in all it turned out pretty okay and in a weird way Higurashi-san was pretty understanding of it...

"I see..." said Higurashi-san. He was so proud of his daughter and he couldn't be happier. "I am very happy to hear that she finds someone like you, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha felt a blush come upon him and tried to hide it, though also failing miserably.

"Please, if you will, I was wondering if you would let me take your daughter as my mate." said Inuyasha

Jikan was so surprised that Inuyasha was so quick with this question. Higurashi-san was somehow not surprised at all. Inuyasha on the other hand was sweating bullets, but he knew that he needed approval of mating from those of the parents and this was his only chance at ever seeing Kagome's dad again.

"I give you my blessings Inuyasha, I only wish that I could have seen my daughter grow up." said Higurashi-san "Please take care of my daughter, make her happy, and don't break her heart."

"I promise that with all my power I will do just that" replied Inuyasha "and more."

Another familiar blue hue surrounded the three and the same sensation of going through the time well brought Inuyasha back to the dark space of nothingness.

* * *

"I-Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as they ran toward each other sharing a passionate kiss in each other's arms

"I missed you so much" said Kagome

"I missed you too." replied Inuyasha

"I have good news, I received blessings from your Okaa-san!" exclaimed Kagome

"R-Really?!" replied Inuyasha in disbelief "I also got approval from your Otou-san!"

"Sorry to spoil the occasion but your journey isn't over yet" interrupted Jikan (A/N: FLUFF SPOILER BOOO!!! Shippo: shut up!)

"You still have a few more tests to prove yourselves."

"Why are you doing this Jikan?!" asked Kagome

"All will be explained in time." said Jikan as the blue hue grew and grew and that oh too familiar feeling of time travel over came them.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

* * *

oooh another evil cliffie....okay sorry if that was kinda short....and sorry if you don't like my A/N's but hey come on just once in a while? anywayz please R&R and read my other stories! hehehe oh and please if you have a fluffy...and i mean FLUFFY story please join my C2 community FLUFF IS TEH STUFF! arigatou and oyasumi

Jikan: I know what you did while writing this!

akire: Jikan YOU WOULDN'T!!!

Shippo: yeah she would...

akire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jikan: SHE WROTE HALF OF THIS AFTER SHE WATCHED ALADDIN!!

akire: hey that wasn't so bad....AND IT WAS A GOOD MOVIE OKAY!! -.-

Jikan: ::grins:: ::starts singing a whole new world HORRIBLY::

akire: AHHHHHHHHH STOP THE SINGING AND REVIEW!!!

Shippo: psst its that button that says submit down there


	15. Only One, My True Love

Gomen for the long update, I had to choose only one update today and i decided to do this one, I've been busy lately and I'm sooo sorry so I'm hoping this chapter will make it up ::dodges flying objects:: well so much for hoping....

Disclaimer:

Jikan: What do you mean busy? Do you mean busy with Gunbound? Or busy with AIM?

akire: URASAII!! I studied for skewl!!

Jikan: Study as in watch anime for Japanese class?

akire: Just do the disclaimer before I give you a subdue spell

Jikan: ::sweatdrops:: akire doesn't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, she only owns me because she made me up, even if akire did own Inuyasha it wouldn't be a fanfiction now would it?

akire: good, Now on with the story!

* * *

**To Choose One Love**

**Chapter 15**

**Only One, My True Love**

"Good Job Rin, When Sesshoumaru sees what you can do I'm sure he will be very pleased at you're impressive skills!" said Miroku

When Rin had that feeling about Jikan, Miroku knew he just had to test his hunch. After much confusion Miroku got a quiver of arrows and a bow from Kaede and Sango helped to teach her shoot. Reluctantly to their surprise, Rin hit the target every time with a blast of miko energy. Shippo stood in awe, he had never seen someone besides his Okaa-san shoot an arrow so gracefully and with so much power.

"Do you really think Sesshoumaru-sama will be pleased with Rin?" asked the little girl smiling contently

"I think he'll be more than pleased Rin, he'll be proud." replied Sango.

"Well now that we have things straight and are sure that you are a miko, I think it would be best if you told us what makes you think we can trust Jikan." said Miroku, his expression returning in all seriousness

"I get this feeling." explained Rin "It is a warm feeling that I get to know when I can trust someone. It is the same feeling I get from all of you and one that I get a lot from Sesshoumaru-sama. I have that same feeling with Jikan."

Miroku was pleased with Rin's response, he knew this spiritual feeling all too well for it was only found in priests and priestesses.

"Rin, I believe that feeling was a part of you're miko senses and for you it is very strong, mostly to keep you out of danger." explained Miroku "I am almost completely sure, we just have to confirm this with Kaede and I believe you might even start training with Kaede and Kagome if Sesshoumaru permits"

"Do you think this is a wise decision Miroku?" asked Sango

"Yeah I mean no offense but Sesshoumaru isn't exactly friendly with humans." added Shippo

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will work out fine" replied Miroku "For now I suggest we check up on Totousai and Kaede."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Even though Rin was the one who actually sensed something from Jikan, the rest of them somehow still trusted her to keep their friends safe, though they knew they had no choice.

* * *

"W-Where am I?" asked Kagome to no one in particular. _Somehow waking up in complete darkness doesn't reassure me_ she thought.

"You are here to receive a final test of love." said Jikan. Her blue hue was gone and she was in a black robe with her hood off. Her dark blue hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and her silver eyes seemed lifeless and shallow. She did not have on her cheery sarcastic smile of being laid back, no this time her face was eerily still and serene almost lifeless like a statue.

"J-Jikan, are you alright?" asked Kagome worriedly

"I am sorry for putting you through all of this Kagome, Kikyou, but it is time for a test of true love." said Jikan her voice monotone.

"K-Kikyou!?" said Kagome as her figure stepped out of the darkness and beside her.

"Yes it is I and like you I was also put through these tests.." replied Kikyou

"WHAT!?!?" yelled Kagome "Please someone explain this to me."

"Kikyou, like you, was put through tests and now Inuyasha, or should I say the Inuyashas will now decide who their true love is." explained Jikan

Out of the darkness a light went on and there was Inuyasha, one from fifty years ago, one from his childhood, one as a pre-teen, and the one from the time of first meeting Kagome, and one that went through all the tests. Each of them introduced themselves and what time they were from.

"Now that the introductions are over shall we begin?" asked Jikan. They all nodded.

"We all choose," said Inuyasha who was apparently the one from the here and now, whatever that was. "K-

* * *

Ooh evil cliffie! yay I have to go...sorry I'll try to update again...I know that was evil muahahhaha

Shippo: ooh the reviewers will get mad

akire: if they want to help they can just R&R

Shippo: please R&R I want my Otou-san and Okaa-san!!

akire: R&R if you want another chapter, I'm serious this time, if I don't get at least 5 reviews I'm not going to update

Everyone: O.O

akire: no you guys cant review

Everyone: ::cursing heard in background::


	16. Laughing, Running and Choosing

OMG Okay okay I know that I owe you guys 2 chapters but I don't have a lot of time...and well I got tons of reviews for my A/N and I thank you all because you reviewers really helped me get through it and now I'm back here writing...

now I normally don't do this BUT I just have to respond to these reviews!

Sesshomaru-fan-4-life: Thank you my friend but I feel as though I owe it to all my reviewers because if it weren't for all of you guys then I wouldn't be inspired enough to even write one sentence!

Hopeformore: Thank you for you sympathy and condolences, I wasn't that close to him but yes seeing him in a casket just broke my heart, if it weren't for you reviewers I don't know what I'd do!

Kat: Thanks for the heads up! Maybe I'll feature more chibis in other stories!

Inuyasha: First of all YOU ARE SOOO LUCKY TO GET TAHT NAME!! hehehe okay and second please don't kill me! I'm updating as fast as I can! I just need more inspiration....somehow...

Lance Yoshi: YOU ARE SICK!!! TAKE THIS **THWACK WHAM FWEEEE** NO I WILL NOT BEAR YOUR CHILD AND YOU HAVE TOO MUCH INFO IN UR REVIEW!! grrrrrr I thank you for reviewing but if you review like that again I will delete all of your reviews and block you!! grrrr

Okay that's all, wow that was long! anyway on with the story!!

Disclaimer:

Shippo: akire is too poor to own us because she spent all of her money on manga!

akire: Why you little!

Jikan: When will you both stop fighting! Better yet just stop! ::stops time for akire and Shippo::

akire: wait let me outta here! I need to write the story!

Jikan: Oh yeah...::lets akire go::

Shippo: grrrr aren't you forgetting someone?

akire: ::snickers::

Jikan: ::glares:: ::lets Shippo go::

Shippo: hehehe

akire: eep! NOOOO ::runs away::

Shippo: chases after her

Jikan: when will they ever learn? on with the story

akire: Hey thats my line!!

Inuyasha: Hey thats my line!!

Kagome: Osuwari!

akire: on with the story

* * *

**To Choose One Love**

****

****

****

**Chapter 16**

**Laughing, Running and Choosing**

****

****

"Kagome," started the man "Is still no where to be found"

"Child, Ye should consider knocking before entering a hut" said a blushing Kaede to Miroku

Everyone's mouth dropped as Sango quickly covered Rin and Shippo's eyes. Miroku, though the lecher he was, just wanted to barf from the horrid scene in front of them. Totousai and Kaede, naked, under the covers, TOGETHER. (A/N:AHHHHHHHHH MY EYES!! THEY BURN!!!)

* * *

"Jikan?" asked Inuyasha, he found himself in the dark once more but he sensed more people hiding in the dark than just Jikan standing in front of him. Her blue hue was gone and she was in a black robe with lifeless eyes and her hood pulled down revealing her pony tailed hair.

"This is your final test of true love" said Jikan as light hit the unknown foreseen now in darkness. The light shone upon none other than Naraku and Kouga.

"What the Hell?!" exclaimed Inuyasha

"Shut the Fuck Up Inukurro" said a very pissed Kouga while Naraku stayed silent with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"It is time to choose Kagome" said Jikan as a light shone on the group of Kagome's from each time, it had Kagome from chibi to the Kagome of 1999.

"We choose Inuyasha" they all said in Unison as the whole room lit up in a blue hue.

* * *

"Kagome," said Sango "Will never believe this!!"

"Sango, I suggest we run!" replied Miroku as they carried Shippo and Rin off and ran to wherever their feet could carry them.

"This will give me nightmares!" exclaimed Sango

"After what we saw I don't think I'd be able to sleep!" replied Miroku as they laugh and finally collapsed at the river letting go of Shippo and Rin. During the time it was only Shippo who got a glance at the "new mates" and he was still wide eyed at what his innocent being had seen.

"Shippo are you alright?" Sango managed to say through her chuckles. Right now it was all of them just on the ground and Miroku and Sango laughing hysterically. They soon managed to see Kirara who was confused about the whole event

"We ran all the way here and we could have used Kirara!" exclaimed Miroku through his exhaustion. They all just laughed and played around as even Rin was having fun and Shippo practically forgot the event all together with his short attention span.

* * *

"We all choose Kagome" said Inuyasha (A/N:finally ne? hahahaha)

The End!

* * *

hahhaha J/K ::runs away from reviewers:: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh until next time!!


End file.
